FusionFall: The Silent Heroes
by LG Shala
Summary: The Darklands. After Fuse's attack, all of the people who remained there died. Or did they? Read this fanfic and you'll find out what happened to Tetrax, Cheese, Peggy Danger and many other people in darklands! And what is Demongo up to?
1. Prologue

Chapter 1 – Prologue

The City of Townsville, whe… Wait, what am I doing?!

The Darklands. A corrupt, horrific island even before Fuse's invasion. It was inhabited by monstrous flora and fauna, which could kill a human. When Fuse invaded, he corrupted this (uninhabited?) island even more, the Terrafusers started to crash here, pumping Fusion Matter into the ground. Then, the animals native to this island, and even some who are extinct now, were mutated into monsters by Fusion Matter. Since it was not very well known and only great adventurers have set foot here, there was no resistance, this place got as dangerous as it could possibly become, and Fuse sent his avatar here.

When Fuse started settling here, this place was of no interest for most of the folk, but when it became one of Fuse's top priorities, Dexter and Mandark (and of course, many other scientists) noticed this little piece of land and the sudden rise of Fusion matter here, so an immediate expedition was sent there in order to stop this. The expedition failed, because of numerous reasons: The war started only two weeks ago, and (naturally) the NanoCom and Dexter's greatest invention, Nanos, weren't invented yet. Even if it was, that would be no match for the powerful monsters there.

Naturally, Fuse turned this whole island into his base, started creating first Fusions there and experiments with monsters, which later resulted as some of the most powerful FM creatures on Earth: Bad Max and Don Doom. Eventually, Nanos were created (thanks to time-travelling heroes) and Earth was able to control a bit of the island. Soon, two major populated hubs got created there: one of them on Mandark's ship in Forsaken Valley, which was very near to the beach. Dexter, however, sent a ship deeper inside, above Hero's Hollow.

Fuse naturally started fighting back, but he kept getting stopped by heroes guided by Tetrax, Samurai Jack (who both settled on Mandark's ship) and Demongo (in Hero's Hollow). Cheese also turned up there without any reason (as he always does) but far from being an assist, he kept breaking the technology needed to fight Fuse. In fact, when man and monster faced each other in the Battle for Hero's Hollow, Cheese was the reason that Dexter's forces lost. He mistaked a force field generator for a chocolate milk machine and pushed all buttons trying to get chocolate milk, what resulted in the machine shutting down. This was the tiebreaker of the battle. The monsters managed to crash Dexter's ship and destroy the camp under it. Demongo moved over to Huntor's Crest and kept being an assist from there. Mandark's ship, on the other hand, remains functional, and only time (and probably Cheese)  
will determine its existence.

A new morning rose in the Darklands. Forsaken Valley, which had a beach and was the only area to arrive by sea, was simply beautiful then. Of course, beautiful doesn't always mean harmless, and Forsaken Valley was pretty much the opposite of harmless. Mandark's ship, as usual, hovered high into air, and first people started showing up via the KND S.C.A.M.P.E.R. and the Kumari Serpents, as war never waited. They came to carry out tasks given by Tetrax or Samurai Jack, buy new gear from shopkeepers, grind for Fusion Matter or simply explore the area, with its many beauties and horrors. This last one, however, was also needed to the war, because as more and more heroes were getting stronger, they needed to know the area, because there are many dangerous things to do in Darklands that may be the tiebreaker in the whole war, as Fuse lived and carried out his plans here.

There were many Fusions sneaking around the area, who intended to capture as many weak heroes as possible before they became strong. Tetrax and Samurai Jack fought them as hard as they could, but they would not have succeeded in defeating Fusion Ice King, Fusion Dracula, Fusion Johnny Bravo or any of other kidnappers without the help of LG Shala. Shala was major help in these missions. He tracked down Fusion Ice King's stronghold in Green Maw. He helped Tetrax develop a weapon against Fusion Dracula. This morning, however, he was relaxing on Mandark's ship, as he was really tired. Last night he was on a stealth mission. He had to sneak inside Fuse's Lair and get a Fusion Control Module.

The day before, Tetrax sent Shala a message: "Shala, there is a major problem. Me and Jack need your help. Come to the piloting room, I will tell you more details there."

Shala, who was really bored then and wanted a mission to cheer up his day, instantly jumped up and practically ran to Tetrax, excited about the mission.

"We have received information that Lord fuse and his most smart Fusion are making a Fusion control Module" – Samurai Jack told him when he arrived into the room. "With this device, Lord Fuse will be able to control ALL of his spawns at the same time. I trust you understand how big of a threat is this?" – Jack asked.

Fusion spawns were like brainless drones, and if Lord Fuse, a mastermind of war and tactics, would be able to single-mindedly control ALL of them, this would be a big trouble. Before, spawns were able to attack in unison only if commanded by a Fusion, or saw a fellow monster in trouble, but the Module would change this, Shala thought, so he did understand how big of a threat this was.

"Yes, I do. What do I have to do to stop them?" – he asked eagerly.

"This module is kept in Fuse's lair, so it's heavily guarded. They have not yet fully completed it, so it's hardly functional. You need to steal it before they are able to complete it. Do you understand?" – said Jack.

"Yes, I do. How will I be able to do this?"

"You must go to Green Maw this evening by a S.C.A.M.P.E.R. You will be able to get to Fuse's lair by nighttime. It is better if you sneak in during the night, as monsters don't see well then, so you will have a better chance. I will send you the plan along the way. You'd better take a Sneak nano, a Stun Nano and a Sleep Nano, those are the best during stealth missions." – said Tetrax.

"I understand." – said Shala.

"We will be in touch there. Just, please, be careful. This is a very important mission."

"Tetrax, when have I failed a mission before" – asked Shala with a smile.

"Let's see, there was once on Dexter's old ship, once around the Dark Tree" – Tetrax was counting on his fingers. "Also, you failed to bring me that transmitter from Hutor's Crest once, and How many times has Fusion Mandark escaped from you by now? I believe it's six."

"About Dexter's old ship, a Fusion attacked me unexpectedly. The Dark Tree is not my fault, you chose a bad teammate for me, and about the transmitter, it's not my fault either, the hovercar broke down" – Shala had an explanation for everything. "And please, PLEASE don't bring up Fusion Mandark."

"Please, stop this pointless argument. This is getting us nowhere." – Jack stood between them.

"Alright. I'm just saying that I will not fail this mission." – said Shala.

"Still, be careful" – Tetrax told him.

 **End of Chapter 1.**

 **Shalexa (The writer) here. This is my first fanfic, so please, take it easy on judging me. It would be great if you wrote a review and gave me some tips.**

 **Now, if you have been reading for a long time, you will probably be amazed, because the first chapter was different. I know, it was really dull, but there was a problem - people were not reading my fanfic because the first two chapters were dull. That's why I decided to rewrite them. It was mentioned that last night Shala had to sneak into Fuse's lair, so I turned that into a fully-fledged story now. You will enjoy reading them this time, I promise!**

 **Also, check out my thread about this fanfic in FusionFall Universe Forums. There is also a really cool drawing of the main character there! (It's in the Fanworks Zone, and my nickname there is Shala.)**

 **Please write something in the review section if you want more of this story coming!**


	2. The Mission

Chapter 2 – The Mission.

Shala did as Tetrax and Jack told him. He got into the scamper at 9 P.M. He got the instructions and at around 9:30 he was already above Green Maw. "Good luck" – the pilot told him.

"Thanks" – said Shala and jumped off.

When he landed, he pressed his finger in the ear and said "Tetrax, I landed exactly where you told me to. Now heading west." He had a microphone/receiver in his ear, just like cool badass secret agents do.

At around 12 AM, he crossed the border between Green Maw and Fuse's Lair. He reported about this too. When he entered Fuse's Throne, he disabled the mic, because the monsters would hear him. He got his Sneak nano ready and entered the building. According to Tetrax's plan, the module was under Fuse's throne room, so he had to be really sneaky, sneaking under Fuse.

Shala was hearing Fusion noises all the time, and that made him nauseous and scared of an attack behind his back. But he had his trusty Darwin Nano, so he would be ok.

He came across a monster several of times, but he made them sleep using the Chowder Nano and got away. Once the monster almost got away and started making noise, but Shala stunned it and killed it before the whole lair would come here.

But luck wouldn't always favor him.

When Shala thought he got away from the last time he met a Cehpapholod, he sat on the weird plant thing that was almost everywhere on the floor. This was a big mistake.

It turned out to be an Eyebore. When Shala touched it, it screamed super loudly. Shala show it, but it was already too late. Monsters already were gathering around there. From the ceiling there were voices as if Lord Fuse heared it too. Shala got his Goalie Gun and started blasting monsters. When he managed to blow some of them up to make a way, he ran.

Shala kept stunning and sleeping monsters, but there were already too many of them. Shala stopped because he saw something on the floor. It was a jacket. With quick thinking, he took his own jacket off put this green one on, pulled Nano Darwin out and threw his old jacket into a side corridor. The monsters fell for it – they followed the direction Shala threw his old jacket, and Shala managed to get away.

"Phew, that endangered the operation, but I managed to get away with luck and convenience." – Shala thought. Then he looked at the jacket. It was just like the one Ben 10 wears.

"No way!" – Shala thought, he almost shouted this out of amazement. "This is awesome!" – he thought and put it on. Then he looked at his NanoCom. He was right near the room where the module was. "Hmm…" – Shala thought. "Where does Tetrax get all that info? Doesn't matter."

He snuck near that room and carefully looked inside it. There was a Fusion guarding it – Fusion Blossom.

"Alright." – Shala was thinking. Then he thought for a plan. He got a rock and threw it at her when she wasn't looking, then hid behind the wall. She looked out of there to see who threw that. Shala snuck into the room and stood along the wall inside so Fusion Blossom wouldn't see him. She thought that it was the same person that has been killing these monsters and got found by some, but got away. So she got out and started looking for him.

Shala meanwhile got into the room. "Fusion Blossom sucks and her job" – he thought. He got what looked like the main part. There also was a Fusion computer thing. Shala thought that he should check it out, as it probably has the scheme for the module and recording of past tests.

It was password protected. Shala thought for a second, and then entered "FUSION DEXTER." It worked. It was obviously Fusion Blossom who set the password here. Shala selected the whole D: disc and pressed SHIFT+DELETE on all of the data. Then he did the same on C: disc. The whole computer was wiped clean. Then he took whatever the hell was on the table that looked like a helmet and ran (With stealth!)

He now just blasted every monster he met. Fusion Blossom would definetly alert the forces so Shala had to run for it with his gun ready. It sounded like even Fuse himself was chasing him. Then he kept running till Green Maw, where the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. that carried him there was waiting. "GO GO GO GO GO!" – Shala shouted and the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. set off.

A while later he arrived to Mandark's ship reporting his mission.

 **End of chapter 2.**

 **End of Chapter 1.**

 **Shalexa (The writer) here. This is my first fanfic, so please, take it easy on judging me. It would be great if you wrote a review and gave me some tips.**

 **Now, if you have been reading for a long time, you will probably be amazed, because the first and second chapter was different. I know, it was really dull, but there was a problem - people were not reading my fanfic because the first two chapters were dull. That's why I decided to rewrite them. It was mentioned that last night Shala had to sneak into Fuse's lair, so I turned that into a fully-fledged story now. You will enjoy reading them this time, I promise!**

 **Also, check out my thread about this fanfic in FusionFall Universe Forums. There is also a really cool drawing of the main character there! (It's in the Fanworks Zone, and my nickname there is Shala.)**

 **Please write something in the review section if you want more of this story coming!**


	3. The Diversion Attack

Chapter 3 – The Diversion Attack

It all happened yesterday night. Now, let's skip to today.

It all started with a BANG. All of the people currently there were deafened by the loud noise. Then, the ground in Hero's Hollow cracked, and an enormous horde of monsters came out of it. They were spreading in every direction. People panicked. All of the S.C.A.M.P.E.R.s flew away, loaded with people. All of the Monkey Skyway agents were taken too, people thought that they would be safe on Mandark's ship, as it was hovering high over the air. Even Samurai Jack seemed disturbed. Tetrax stood on the edge of the ship, thinking. He could not think of any way to destroy this amount of monsters. Shala was confused too. But he knew one thing surely – he wouldn't be getting his day off.

Tetrax turned to Jack and said: "You should get back to Townsville, warn Dexter and the others! If they attack the ship, we won't be able to communicate, so take the last S.C.A.M.P.E.R. and go!"

But the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. was already loaded with people.

"It doesn't matter. I can sit on the roof", Said Jack.

Shala got his gun and tried to jump off from the ship right in front of the horde, but Tetrax stopped him.

"What's wrong?" Shala asked, "I'm not gonna die from the jump, you know that my Dexlabs shoes prevent fall damage!"

"It's not that. There is something wrong here. There isn't enough Fusion Matter in Darklands to create such a big horde of very powerful monsters.", answered Tetrax.

"So what? They probably came from Planet Fusion or something, just let me fight!"

"No. if they came from planet Fusion, we would have seen them. I'm telling you, there is something else here. Stay put, didn't you want a day off?"

"What do you mean? Those monsters ARE monsters, what difference do their origins make?"

"Even if it didn't, you wouldn't have a chance against a thousand high-level monsters! I'm telling you, calm down for a bit! Wait, level… Someone get me a power level tracker! And in the meantime, activate the ship's force field!"

Shala went looking for one of power level trackers, devices invented by Edd to easily measure monsters' and heroes' power. he came back soon. Tetrax pointed it in the horde's direction for a while and then said "Strange! It indicates that all of the monsters are low levelled, only twenty or so seem to be its proper level! We can easily fight this horde off, what is Lord Fuse playing at?", Then he turned to the ship's pilots and said "Shut down the force field! These monsters won't be able to do any damage!"

Shala asked with a whining tone:

"Now can I jump down and kill same Fusion goons?"

"No.", answered Tetrax. "Stay here and send a message to Jack and Dexter. Say that this was only a diversion attack."

"But what about the monsters?, Shala asked, who was clearly getting irritated and angry.

"One blast from this ship can take this whole horde down, not even a drop of Fusion Matter will be left."

Then Shala headed to the communication center, while Tetrax went to the weapon room, which stored a variety of weapons and also served as the ship's artillery control center. He started powering up one of the cannons, which took a long time and energy to power up at full force and blast radius. The cannon wouldn't deal high damage, so that using it against high-level creatures was useless, but it had the biggest blast radius developed on Earth, even bigger than the ones which were on Dexter's ship. When it started powering up, it couldn't be stopped. This was a huge downside for Mandark Industries, as everyone, except Mandark himself, agreed. Tetrax waited, as the turret also needed to be aimed. When fifteen seconds were left, Tetrax would start aiming so that the turrets hit the swarm, he just had to make sure he didn't miss. But barely twenty seconds were left when there was another BANG.

 **End of chapter 3.**

 **Also, please write a review.**

 **Thank you.**


	4. What Happened?

Chapter 4 – What Happened?

Shala got up. He looked around, thinking. He had apparently been unconscious. Last thing he remembered was Tetrax heading him off to the communication room, but he wanted to take on the horde. Then there was a loud BANG and he fell of Mandark's ship. Speaking of the horde, there was no sign of it at all. In fact, Shala couldn't see anything alive around him. Not a human, not even a monster. The air was dampened by green fog, which was unusual for Forsaken Valley. This was the same kind of air as in Green Maw or Endsville, thought Shala. He looked into his inventory. "Damn, some of my items are missing!", he thought.

Shala's Ben 10 jacket, which he found when he snuck into Fuse's lair last night (Last? Shala didn't know what time it was), was missing, along with other really cool gear Shala had. Shala thought "I must have dropped these when I fell out from the ship. Dang, now it will take forever to get those back, especially in this fog!"

He equipped his best weapon left: his Astral Spreader, which had to fill in for the Fusebreaker Hurricane and for Pistol, he choose an Alien Acid Blaster instead of his old Goalie Gun. Then Shala pressed a button on his watch (aka his NanoCom) and summoned Nano Vilgax. He needed the Radar power, because the fog was thicker than usual and Shala wasn't in his best form, so he'd better watch out for monsters. It's lucky that he equipped Vilgax just this morning, as he was tired of his usual set and wanted to use a Nano that he never used.

Shala set off. He looked at the map to find the place where he was. He headed for the place where Mandark's ship was usually floating in hopes of finding people and his missing items. Every five minutes he kept checking the map to ensure that no monsters were around and that he was heading the right way. Soon, however, Nano Vilgax got tired and asked Shala for some rest. Shala though "Oh no, I'm running low on Nano Potions, Why didn't I buy them like I was going to". He pressed another button on his NanoCom and Nano Megas appeared. Shala was lucky that he had Megas, as he had never used him since he got him, but this morning (Day? Night? Shala wasn't sure of the time right now, as everything was so gloomy) his Sneak ability was very useful. Shala wasn't a coward, but he didn't like nasty surprises like enemies attacking him from behind, and as Vilgax was tired, Shala would better use a Sneak so that he would go around the monsters unnoticed.

At last, Shala arrived to his destination. He looked up. Even in this fog it could easily be seen that there was nothing hovering above that place. Shala felt a disappointment. He started walking around, looking for anything, from the smallest of hints about the ships location to his lost items. Shala found something but it was neither his jacket nor a clue. It was a boy.

He seemed unconscious. He had black hair. He wasn't very tall for his age, because he seemed 15 or 16. Shala tried to wake him up. No answer. Then Shala started shaking him until he moaned. At last, he was awake.

"Hey, dude!", Shala whispered, "Do you know what happened?"

"Umm, what?", said the boy sleepily, "I don't know what's happening even now, the last thing I remember was a lot of monsters coming out of the ground. Who are you?"

"My name is Shala, I have found you lying unconscious here. So you've no idea of what happened?"

"I told you, no."

 **End of chapter 4.**

 **Shala here. This is another chapter as you (probably) see. "The boy"'s name is Naver and he belongs to Darth Revan. As he's the first person who asked, he'll be the companion to Shala throughout the story.**

 **Please write a review.**

 **Bye.**


	5. Meet Naver

Chapter 5 – Meet Naver

"So who are you?" – asked Shala.

"My name is Naver and I am one of the SACT. What's your name again?"

"Shala. So don't remember anything after that horde showed up?"

"No, I told you. Well, there was a big BANG and I fell down from the ship. Next thing I see is your ugly face."

"UGLY?" – Shala's temper rose up instantly. He was sick of people calling him ugly. He wasn't really. He had black hair and brown eyes. His face had some pimples, which was quite usual for a 17 years old and the only thing unusual was that he was a bit tall for his age. Shala wasn't ugly, but most of the people calling him certainly were.

"Just kidding, you're beautiful", said Naver with a grin on his face. "So you don't know what happened either? He asked Shala."

"No, my story is the same as yours, only I became conscious half an hour ago and some of my things are missing. I've been walking around in hopes of finding anything, but I didn't meet anyone or anything. The first person I've met after that was you."

Naver got up, thinking. Then he looked at his NanoCom, he wanted to know where they were. Then he looked up and said "Hey, where did-""-Mandark's ship go? No idea." – finished the sentence for him Shala. "So what do we do now?", asked Naver.

"Dunno. Maybe go to the Resurrect 'Em, maybe there are people there.", said Shala.

After an eventless half an hour of walking, they reached the place where the Resurrect 'Em was. It was still hovering twenty feet above them, but nothing alive was nearby. Then Shala said: "Look!" and pointed up. The Resurrect 'Em was fading away. "What the hell is happening?" - asked Naver.

"I don't know, but it would be best if we don't die, because as this Resurrect 'Em is cancelled, so might be the other ones in Darklands, and the ones who are very far away on't revive you, so if we die, we die. Unless you have a Revive Nano?" – said Shala.

"No, I only got Grim with Run, Dexter with Sneak and Numbuh Four with Heal. You?"

"I have Vilgax with Radar, Megas with Sneak and Feedback with Drain. Seems that we have mostly the same powers, don't we? But hey, did you just say that you have a Sneak nano for a group?"

"Yeah, Dexter. Why?"

"Because I can use Radar and you can use Sneak, it will benefit both of us and We'll avoid some nasty surprises like a Fusion or a very powerful monster."

"Why? Right now I want to smack someone so they won't forget it."

"Whoa, whoa, slow down there. What level are you?"

"29. So?"

"So, you don't mess with a Slag Cephaphold at level 29, especially when the Resurrect 'Em isn't working."

"Then what level are you, Mr. Bossy Pants?"

"36." – said Shala impressively.

"Fine, be it your way. So what do we do now?"

"Let's go to the beach. Maybe there will be someone there. If we still don't find anyone, Let's go to Dinosaur Pass."

"All right. Let's summon our Nanos and go." – said Naver and both set off.

 **End of chapter 5.**

 **Wow, I can't believe the speed I'm typing. I was going to upload a chapter in two days, but it hasn't been even 20 hours since I uploaded the last one.**

 **Please write a review.**

 **Thanks.**


	6. Back on Mandark's ship

Chapter 6 – Back on Mandark's Ship

Shala and Naver were walking. While at it, Shala asked:

"Hey, when I woke up, I lost most of my good gear. Look into your inventory, are some of your items missing?"

Naver looked into his gear and said "No. By the way, as you are so strong, let's trade, you can give me some gear you don't want, and I can give you whatever you want and I can give."

Shala muttered "Noobs" but still accepted the trade.

"What do want, guns or armor?" – asked Shala.

"Anything you have to give, really. And what can I give you in return?"

"Not gear, I've got enough of level 29. I'm running low on Nano Potions though, can you give me those?"

"Sure.", said Naver, happy that he got good gear.

Then they finally made it to the beach. There was nothing. Shala was disappointed. He wanted to go to Dinosaur Pass, but Naver said "Wait, let's swim a bit into the sea. The fog is thinner here, maybe we can see something."

Shala grunted "Fine".

They swam into the ocean. Soon Naver said "Shala, look up!".

There was indeed a big black object hovering above them. This was obvious – It was Mandark's ship. Naver started shouting, but Shala interrupted him: "Dude, you'll shout your lungs out, why do you think we have communicators in our NanoCom?"

"Oh, right. Go on, send a message to Tetrax."

They saw a small hovering platform departing from the ship and in five minutes, both were on board. There were fifty or so people on board. The first thing Naver did was going to the crowd, he was probably going to sell all of the good stuff Shala gave him to for high money. Shala went to find Tetrax. He was in the piloting room. Shala asked:

"Well? What happened? Have you been trying to sort that out?"

"No, the whole ship was looking for Sponge Bob's pineapple. Of course we were trying to find out what happened, what do you think we've been doing for two days!"

"And? What happened?"

"We believe that all this time Fuse and his monsters were laying low, his best Fusions were developing a giant Fusion Matter bomb. That's what hit near us when we removed the force field. The mushroom cloud was so big I suspect people from Monkey Foothills saw it. Add that to Jack's warning and now they all probably believe that the whole area has been destroyed. It will be a matter of time before Grim removes the Resurrect 'Ems around here."

"But Tetrax, he already did!" – said Shala.

"WHAT?! Oh, no, this is very bad news, we got to be extra careful now. We also have to save all those other people in other parts of Darklands."

"Can't you just communicate with them, tell them that we're still alive?" – asked Shala.

"I'm afraid not. You see, when the bomb exploded, it badly damaged our communicating system. We'll be lucky to contact someone on Huntor's Crest now."

"But what if we just fly to Townsville?"

"No. there are numerous reasons. For one, the blast also damaged our speed thrusts, so even if we fly to Townsville, it'll take many weeks. Second, we can't leave all the people behind. Third, -"

"Okay, Okay, I get it. By the way, Tetrax, have you seen some of my gear around the area where the sip previously was? Because my best thing are missing and I'm suspecting that someone stole them."

"No. I haven't been down on the ground for days. Why, was it really good?"

"Hell, yeah! My missing items include Ben 10 jacket, which I recently acquired during my break-in in Fuse's Lair. So what do we do now?"

"I'd say we must go to all those major populated hubs and pick all the people we can find. But there is one problem… That was the third thing I was going to say. Mandark has got the piloting system locked, it won't go very far from the original point where the ship was. I can hack into the system to get the ship working, but I'll need something for that. That's where you come in. You can find that thing, and we're good to go."

"What is the thing I need to find, where is it and why do _I_ have to find it?"

"It's here, in Forsaken Valley, I'll send in the coordinates to your NanoCom. You're the best hero around, who can do it better than you? Of course, you'll need reinforcements, but I'm sure that you can find a group by yourself. As for what it is, I'm not sure if you'd understand it if I told you."

"Well, I'm sure I will, I used to be a scientist for Dexlabs, but then I changed my guide to Ben and joined the Plumbers."

"Well, does it even matter? Just find the thing and bring it to me! But you'd better have some food and rest before setting off, you look like you're starving."

"Fine. I'll do it."

 **End of chapter 6.**

 **Wow, we are actually on chapter 6 right now, wow! Its probably because I've been posting one chapter a day lately. And this also is our longest chapter yet!**

 **New main heroes are going to be in chapter 7.**

 **Review?**

 **I'm sorry, I'm not accepting characters right now. I don't need many, and also, keep in mind that when are you going to post characters, don't post six at a time, I'll accept only two per person. Give others a chance!**

 **Thank you for your support.**


	7. Forming of the Team

Chapter 7 – Forming of the Team

Shala did, as he intended to, spend the rest of the day off, but now there was one small thing bothering him – the Fusion fog. Despite that it was harmless, it actually created fear, even though you were floating high above it.

Shala bought A LOT of Nano potions and switched through his Nanos at a Nano Station. He decided that he'd stay with Feedback, only change his power to Heal – Group, and equipped Grim with Revive and Aku with Stun. Then he got into the crowd, trying to look for his lost items, as he was now sure that someone stole them. But, despite his high efforts, no one knew anything about the stolen goods, they just wanted to trade because Shala still had some of the best gear. He did, however, manage to find a substitute for weapons – he bought an Infinity Cutlass and a Snotgun.

Shala also had to eat - it turned out that he was unconscious for two days!

Then Shala tried to form a group. He was new to this, as he did it solo most of the time and was bad at forming groups. Also, none of the people wanted to go down as they heard that the Resurrect 'Ems were cancelled, so Shala was already forming plans of going solo. He didn't know what he could have done alone against a real, powerful horde of horde of monsters with proper levels. Then he went to search for Naver, as he could think of no one else whom he knew. Of course, he knew people on the mainland, but they weren't going to help him now, were they?

After half an hour of looking, Shala found Naver trading with the guy who gave Shala his new weapons. He was probably going to buy all that gear Shala had to pay with for his weapons. Shala called him angrily: "Dude, where've you been? I was looking for you! Get out of that trade and talk to me, I need you!"

"What's up? Can't you have just sent a message?"

"No, we weren't buddies, you know how this works. That doen't matter. I have a mission. I may not be able to do it alone, so I'll need a group. You in?"

"Of course I'm in! You potentially saved my life, remember? Who knows for how longer could I have been unconscious and it would have been only a matter o' time if a monster came and finished me off. But if the mission is so hard, I'd not be much of a help, we' could use two more people. Wait here for a sec, I'll find the right people."

"Wait, send in a buddy request so that we can communicate without looking for each other for four hours!"

"Oh, right. Here, I sent it."

"OK, I hope that you won't take long."

After four hours…

"Dude, where are you?! It's been four hours!", Shala was sending mail to Naver. He soon received an answer.

"Sorry, but my friend said that he'd heard that some dumbass managed to lose a Ben 10 jacket and he'd only join me if we'd found it. We went down and have been looking for hours, but nothing."

"What the- It is I who lost the jacket! Come up here right now and I'll show you both who's the dumbass!"

"Oh, sorry. Ok, I'm coming."

After another half an hour, Shala saw two boys come up with a floating platform. One of them was certainly Naver, the other one was the boy who sold Shala new weapons. Shala came to him and punched him straight in the face.

"That's for calling me a dumbass!" he said angrily. The boy hit back and they got into a fight, and Naver barely managed to keep them apart.

"Dudes, please, stop it!" – He said.

The boy walked away and Shala said "So no group then? Fine, I'll do it by myself."

"Actually, I did manage to find one person." Then he sent something via NanoCom and in five minutes, a boy with blond hair, pale skin and blue eyes came.

They all said "Hi" and then Shala said "Let's cut to the chase. The mission's very dangerous, so if you don't want to come, no problem."

The boy opened his mouth to say something, but Naver said first: "Whoa, dude, slow down. You don't even know each other. Jay, this is LG Shala. Shala, this is Jay, Mocking Jay."

"Nice to meet you." – said Shala.

"Me too."

"So, you coming?"

"Sure. I like danger. If this mission wasn't dangerous, I might not have come at all."

"Okay. What level are you?"

"35. And, if this mission has a lot of FM to offer, soon it'll be 36."

"Wow, cool. I'm level 36. I'm not trying to boast, but some call me the best hero around."

"Well, technically that's boasting."

"Okay, maybe I can find one more person near us? I'll check my buddy list." – and Shala turned to his NanoCom.

"Wow, I can't believe it!" – Shouted Shala and sent a message to someone.

"What is it, is it someone you know?" Asked Naver.

"Yes, my cousin is on the ship right now! I'm sure that she'll join us. I wonder didn't I meet her before?"

Soon, a girl with brown hair and brown eyes came. She really looked like Shala. She shouted "Shala!", they both ran and hugged.

"Everyone, this is Alice Quickfeet. She's my cousin. Alice, this is Naver and this is Jay." – Shala introduced everyone. "Alice, I'm going on a dangerous mission and I'll need all the help I can get, you in?"

"Of course!"

"Keep in mind that this is a very dangerous mission. What level are you, by the way?"

"33."

"Wow, you are level 33? Last time I saw you, you were just 28!"

"Exactly. And what level are you?"

"36"

"Wow!" – said Alice.

"Wait, let's all buddy up before we go, that way we'll be able to teleport to each other on short distances." – said Jay.

"Buddy up? That's a term you don't hear every day." – said Alice with a smile.

In five minutes, the team went to the piloting room, where Tetrax was, and Shala said that they were going.

"Take care", said Tetrax.

 **End of chapter 7.**

 **Shalexa here and I'm amazed at the size of this chapter. When I was writing it, I thought it was going to be one of the shortest chapters yet, but it turned out to be the longest.**

 **Review?**

 **I'm sorry, I'm not accepting characters right now. I don't need many, and also, keep in mind that when are you going to post characters, don't post six at a time, I'll accept only two per person. Give others a chance!**

 **Thank you for your support.**


	8. The Mission for the Chip

Chapter 8 – The Mission for the Chip

The group was going to set off, but Shala shouted "WAIT!"

"What is it?" Everyone turned around.

"I almost forgot. We have to arrange out Nanos before we set off. This way we can use Group Nanos and everyone will get the benefit."

When everyone was at the Nano stations, Shala said: "Ok, my group Nanos are Heal and Revive, I also got a Stun. You?"

"I'll take Vilgax with Radar, Eddy with Run and Numbuh Five with Leech. Any objections?" – asked Alice.

"No. Nope." – Everyone replied.

Naver said "I'm taking Blosom with Freedom, Samurai Jack with Jump and… Anyone want another Heal?"

"Sure" – Alice and Jay replied.

"Ok, Cheese then."

"My turn", said Jay. "I'll take Grim with Heal, Fourarms with Drain and… Bloo with Stun?"

"All right. Now that we've got the Nano thing sorted, let's go already!" – said Naver impatiently.

The squad went to see Tetrax again and said "Ok. NOW we're going."

They were just about to set off when Shala shouted "WAIT!" again.

"Oh just go, will ya?" The rest of them said synchronally, and Shal mumbled "Just kidding"

Now the ship was near its original point, and all of them jumped off.

"All right guys, let's just activate our group Nanos and go to the coordinates Tetrax sent to our NanoCom." – said Shala.

After an hour of walking, they reached some mountains. They were on the border of Forsaken Valley, the Dinosaur Pass was on the other side. Nothing happened during that hour, no monsters were on the way. They all wondered, because now it was a day since any of them last saw a monster. While going along the mountains, they soon reached a cave.

"Aha!" – Jay said, "This is where the NanoCom minimap pointed us! Now what, do we go inside?"

"Of course we go inside. We are looking for a small chip, that's everything Tetrax told me about how it looks like.", said Shala.

They went in. The instant they did, the entrance was sealed by a metal door.

"It's a trap!" – Naver said.

"Thanks a lot, Captain Obvious. Hey, I've lost my signal!", said Alice.

"Me too", Jay said.

"Everyone, let's look for the chip. We can worry about getting out later. Keep your eyes peeled for a Fusion." – Shala said.

Soon enough, they reached a strangely green-lit room. It reminded them of a lab. "Keep your fighting Nanos ready", said Shala. When they reached the end of the room, they noticed some passages out of it. Several of them were leading deeper down into the mountain, while one in the middle leaded up and seemed the only way out.

"Well, well, well", said a cold voice. It etched from the middle passage. Fusion Mandark stepped out of it. "I see you've found my secret lab. What brings you here?"

"We are looking for a chip to hack into normal-you's ship." Said Shala.

"Uh… Shala, I wouldn't call Mandark normal" – sad Jay.

"Not now.", said Shala, but he smiled. "So, are you going to give it willingly or do you choose the hard way?" – Shala turned to Fusion Mandark.

"You're threatening me, the smartest being on this filthy planet?! I'll show you…"

At this time, something in the deep passages roared.

"If you want to defeat me, first pass my children. And also, Shala, I took the liberty of taking some of your things while you were unconscious" and Fusion Mandark showed him his Ben 10 jacket.

"You little..." - started Shala, but then a variety of monsters started coming out of the tunnels. Skullbashers, Skullsmashers, Eyebulbs, Eyebores, Terrordactyls, Freakasouruses Rex, and most dangerous, Slag Cephapods and Terra Claws all attacked the squad. Shala summoned his Feedback Nano and jumped at the nearest Cephaphod with his sword. Alice and Jay pulled out their guns, and Naver was behind, throwing bombs at the monsters.

The wave was not ending. More and more monsters were coming out of the tunnels. Shala soon thought that this was pointless. He shouted: It's no use! The monsters just keep coming! Our only way is to block these tunnels!

Naver and Jay said "On it!", Jay summoned Nano Fourarms which took down two of the passages, while Naver took the remaining three out with bombs. It took a while to clear out the remaining monsters, and Naver almost died, but Shala spotted this immediately and sent Nano Grim to revive him just in time. When all of the monsters were cleared, they turned to Fusion Mandark, but he was already in an escape pod. He shouted: "Think you've won? The war is not over yet! We will meet again, Lasha-Giorgi!" and the escape pod shot towards the exit.

"Lasha-Giorgi? What does that mean?" Asked Naver, puzzled, but Shala answered:

"Oh, it's my full name, what did you think LG stood for, Life's Good? Hey, he left those!" and Shala picked up his Ben 10 jacked and Fusebreaker Hurricane. "You guys can keep the rest, it's those two items I've been missing."

"Neat. Now, after the chip. Let's look for it." – said Alice.

After half an hour of looking, they each found ten chips in the lab, and thinking that the essential one was among them, they got out of the cave. The gloomy sight of Dinosaur Pass met them.

"Hey, the signal is back!" said Naver, and Shala sent a message to Tetrax.

"We're in Dinosaur Pass and ready to come pick us up. I'm sending the coordinates."

After another hour they were on board. It was late and it was already night.

Shala slammed angrily a stack of forty chips in front of Tetrax and said "If you told me what it was, we needn't have brought so many chips!"

"Also, where's my reward?" asked Naver.

"You're the greedy one, aren't you?" – asked Tetrax. "Fine, you'll get 2000 Taros each,and I'll drop in C.R.A.T.E.s for the extra chips, just don't complain about it. In fact, these chips might be useful. Alright, you lot go to sleep, and first thing in the morning we set off to the Fireswamps."

 **End of chapter 8.**

 **Alright. This was a first one featuring a Fusion. Of course, there are more to come.**

 **About the schedule of uploading, I may upload one chapter every day except Monday. I'm very busy on Mondays and I may not have time to uload chapters then. Don't bite my head off if I don't upload one during the rest of the week.**

 **Bye**


	9. Chip Talk

Chapter 9 – Chip Talk

Shala woke up and got out of his bedroom. The sun would be shining beautifully, but today Planet Fusion was in front of it, so everything was gloomy green, Even if it did shine, Forsaken Valley would still be gloomy because of… Well you know, the fog. Shala wanted to see Tetrax and ask about his plan, but he immediately tripped over someone.

"Hey, watch it!" – They shouted. When Shala got up and looked at him, it turned out to be Jay, who was now getting up and folding his sleeping bag.

"Dude, why are you sleeping on my doorstep?" – asked Shala with a smile - "What gives?"

"Sorry, but the ship is going to be a home for a big crowd, we had to share the confined space. And unline you, Mr. War Veteran, I got a spot on the floor."

"Okay, geez. Sorry. Nice sleeping bag."

The sleeping bag had Ben 10 on it.

"It's not mine. Since most of the people don't have a sleeping bag, Tetrax gave us some. I didn't pick Ben, I prefer Edd."

"So you'd sleep in a sleeping bag with Edd on it?", Shala could barely suppress a laugh. "OK, it doesn't matter. Wanna see Tetrax?"

"Sure. Just don't mention to anyone that I'd sleep in a sleeping bag with Edd on it."

Shala couldn't suppress it anymore.

Five minutes later, they were in the piloting room.

"Hi, Tetrax", Jay said. "So what's your plan?"

"Didn't I tell you? We're off to the Fireswamps, then to Huntor's Crest. After that we go to Hero's Hollow. We are trying to save as much people here as possible. Then we'll try to contact Dexter and Mandark at Tech Square. And by the way, what happened last night? I forgot to ask you. Were there any problems?"

"Well, now that you mention it, Fusion Mandark DID try to kill us all…" – Said Shala with a casual tone. "Well, nothing much."

"Really? I thought that the last Fusion Mandark was seen in Tech Square, where he tried to sabotage Dexter. And it was you who stopped him."

"I thought I did, and he escaped tonight as well!" – said Shala with anger. "Seriously, we could have even gotten a Nano, why did he have to run away like that?!"

And then Jay and Shala told Tetrax what happened.

"That would explain a lot. He's probably one of the Fusions who developed the Fusion Matter bomb, and based on the chips you brought me, he was creating Fusion monsters with a power level more than 36. He wanted to bring the upper hand in the war."

"Really? Did he succeed?"

"Well… His studies were half-finished, and you almost ruined it. He'd probably have crept back into his lair and take the remaining work overnight. We should have realized that. But on the other hand, we can use his works to create more powerful NanoComs and Nanos. He should have realized that before running away."

"Really, Tetrax? That's great! Come on Shala, let's find Alice and Naver and tell them too! – said Jay.

 **End of chapter 9.**

 **Shalexa here. Sorry for not posting chapters, but I was in the village and you can try writing chapters on the phone. Also, sorry for this short chapter. Chapter 10 is going to be a long one, promise! EDIT: Sorry that it wasn't long like chapter 7, I'm typing it as fast and well as I can!**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	10. The Fireswamps

Chapter 10 – The Fireswamps

The ship was now flying over the mountains between Dinosaur Pass and the Fireswamps. While the gloom remained behind, The Fireswamps were a fiery sight (Duh!). It wasn't gloomy at all.

Shala, Naver, Alice and Jay were sitting on the ship by that time. Naver was astonished since he has never been here before. Jay weren't as surprised as him, but the sight clearly had an effect on him. Shala and Alice, however, weren't surprised.

Shala got up and said: "Well, that's Fireswamps for ya. What, never seen them before?"

Naver said "Huh? Oh, you said never, not Naver. Nope. I haven't been here."

Alice said "Yeah, it's just… This sight…". Jay said "I agree. I fell the same way about this."

"Well, at least we'll see where we're going. The fire apparently lit all the fog. Or the fog never got here in the first place.", said Shala. "I said never, not your name." – He added, when Naver turned his head towards him.

"All right, ship, we'll reach our destination in twenty minutes. Those of you who are willing to get off for a while, please prepare. We don't know how dangerous the area got.". It was Tetrax's voice, magnified so that the whole ship could hear him.

"All right. You wanna see Tetrax?" – Naver asked. Shala and Alice followed him, while Jay said "No. I have to see the shopkeepers. See ya later!"

"Ok. Bye!" – They shouted.

Five minutes later…

"So hey Tetrax, why did you say that you didn't know how dangerous this place is?" – asked Naver.

"Because I don't know how dangerous this is. Seriously? Are you pulling my leg?"

"Well, why didn't you contact the camp? Surely they'd know." – said Alice.

"Didn't I say that the communicator's been broken? I wasn't able to fix it yet."

"You said that it was damaged and couldn't said and receive transmissions from far distances, like Huntor's Crest or Townsville. Fireswamps are much nearer." – said Shala.

"Seriously, are you trying to sin my every action? I wasn't able to communicate with the Fireswamps camp either." – said Tetrax. He was clearly getting angry, even though he had his helmet on and the team couldn't see his expression.

"Sorry.", they mumbled.

Just then, a loud BANG happened. The ship started to shake and come down slowly.

"Man, this ship keeps getting hit. Why didn't we have the force field on?" – asked Alice.

"Alice, you are doing it again. Please stop, I am trying to manage a safe landing.", said Tetrax. "Seriously, why don't you go and um… Help somebody?"

"Alright. We're going. Let's find Jay." – said Naver.

Five minutes later they found Jay with a Plumber shopkeeper, near the ship's edge.

"Jay! Did you see what happened? We were inside, we couldn't see it." – said Alice.

"Yeah. I was trading when a green fiery blast hit the ship. That's about it."

"Really? What could that have been? It wasn't the fire blasts from below, they aren't green and they wouldn't reach the ship. What if it was a Fusion?" – asked Shala.

"Yeah, but what Fusion can be this powerful?" – asked Naver.

"Dunno." – said Shala.

"Hey, remember what Tetrax said? Fusion Mandark was developing stronger monsters. Maybe he created a powerful Fusion?" – said Jay.

"Maybe. Which Fusion do we know that has pyro powers?" – asked Alice.

"Swampfire. Heatblast. Maybe Demongo." – said Naver

"Nah. Fusion Swampfire can't control fire like that. Heatblast – He can't survive in the Fireswamps. You know him. And who said that Fusion Demongo has got pyro powers?" – Asked Shala.

"Dunno. It's just that his head is a… Burning skull… Creepy…"

"Maybe there is a Fusion Flame Princess?" –asked Jay.

"Wow. This is even more far-fetched than that guy who thought he saw a fusion of himself. Remember, Alice?" – said Shala with a smile.

"Oh, yeah. That turned out to be his friend pranking him. Good times." – said Alice, laughing.

"Alright, no time. We hit the ground and people are getting on the land if you didn't notice." – pointed Naver.

"What? Ow! Nice job, Tetrax. How was he able to land this smoothly?"

"I have landed a four times bigger spaceship which was much heavily injured and everybody survived. I have my own spaceship. That would make me a serious pilot." – Tetrax came from behind them. "Are you going to the camp or not? I could use your help."

"Why? What happened?" – asked Alice.

Tetrax pointed to the camp.

It was empty.

 **End of chapter 10.**

 **Shalexa here. Sorry for not uploading chapters recently, I was in the village. On the other hand you will be getting TWO chapters today! Yay! I'll upload it as soon as I write it.**

 **I had to drop in that Naver/never confusion, I couldn't resist it.**

 **The pyro Fusion is actually Fusion Flame Princess. What? That's the first thing that came to mind. And I'll add a backstory involving how AT characters got in FusioFall. Or not. I don't know.**

 **Review?**

 **Thanks a lot for reading my fanfic. Don't stop now.**

 **Bye!**


	11. A New Rescue Mission

Chapter 11 – A New Rescue Mission

Shala asked "What happened?"

"Oh no. maybe it was attacked by monsters? Look, the houses are all damaged." – said Alice.

"Hey! Tetrax! Look!" – called a boy from a cabin.

Tetrax, Shala and Naver went in. Jay said "Me and Alice would better stay out. There isn't much space inside."

They went inside. Flame Princess was lying in the corner.

"It looks like she's been unconscious for a while. Look, her body is faded. She might have been attacked." – said the boy.

Shala only then looked at him. The boy was tall, had red-brownish hair and a bit pinkish skin, but Shala looked at his arm. His right arm wasn't a normal, human arm, it was robotic. Shala looked at the boy's face and his mouth opened into a wide smile.

"Got there, didn't you, Shala?" – said the boy. He was smiling widely too.

"Peace! Haven't seen you in ages! How are you? The arm still hanging in there?" – asked Shala.

"Fine. No need to ask how you are, everyone knows about you. So what've you been doing?"

Naver looked confused.

"Oh. Sorry. Naver, this is my old friend, Peace Kwest. See his arm? I made it."

Just then, Fire Princess moaned.

"Boys, this might not be the best place and time for this. Look, she's waking up."

Flame Princess slowly opened her eyes.

"Wh-Where am I?" –she asked.

"You're in the Fireswamps camp. Are you okay? What happened?" – said Peace.

"Well…", She got up. "The camp was attacked by an enormous horde of monsters. Didn't you guys see it? The ground in Hero's Hollow cracked and everything, all the people panicked and ran away. Only me, Peggy Danger, DOC-27 and a bunch of people remained. Where are they?"

"We don't know. The camp is destroyed and we only found you." – said Tetrax.

"And about the horde… It turned out that all of them were weak. It only was a diversion attack, and before we realized that, Fuse launched a Fusion bomb right at the ship! It's damaged, so we can't fly quickly and we can't communicate with the manila… No, we can't communicate on far distances." – said Shala.

"Wait, what? So what destroyed the camp then?"

"We don't know. That's why we asked you, we thought that you'd know." – said Peace.

"So what do we do now?" – asked Naver.

"We should find the remaining people. They might be dead, but we shouldn't make decisions too soon. There is no doubt that a Fusion has got something to do with this, we need to track it down." – said Tetrax.

"But how do we do this?", asked Naver.

"Hey, I've heard that you can scan area the around you. Can you help us find the Fusion?" – Shala asked Flame Princes.

"No… I'm too weak to do this now… And I can do this at a short range…"

"So now what do we do?" – asked Nave.

"I can set a Power Level tracker to track this Fusion down. It's obviously extra-powerful because it damaged the ship pretty badly so it can find it no problem." – said Tetrax.

"Brilliant! What are we waiting for? Do it now!", said Naver.

"No, I can't. It needs a long time to set up. I'll tell you when it's ready."

"Alright. So what do we do now?" – asked Naver.

"You go, do whatever you want. Tell Alice and Jay about all this. I wanna talk with Peace, it's been forever since I last saw him.", said Shala.

A while later…

Shala received a transmission from Tetrax.

"The Power Level Tracker found a real strong source of power in the Firepits. Come here, I'll send you on a mission."

Shala told Peace:

"Alright, Tetrax found the Fusion. You know, we could use your help. You in?"

"Alright. Let's see Tetrax."

When they arrived back on Mandark's ship, they went into the piloting room, where Tetrax usually was. There were Naver, Jay and Alice, but not Tetrax. They seemed to be waiting for him too.

"So, did Naver tell you about what happened?", Shala asked Alice and Jay.

"Yes. Then we received transmissions from Tetrax to come and meet him. We're waiting for him."

Just then, Tetrax came.

"The tracker found a lot of power in the middle of the Firepits Infected Zone. There also seems to be Flame Princess' DNA. That's probably her Fusion, but she isn't the only one there. The tracker is sensing a whole bunch of people. This means that you four have got a rescue mission to do. "

"Alright.", said Naver, but then Peace said:

"Four? I wanna go with Shala too."

"Alright. Even better. Five is better than four." – Tetrax said.

"So when do we go?", asked Alice.

"You can go now if you like, but it would be best if you five prepare for the mission first."

 **End of chapter 11.**

 **Shalexa here with a new chapter. Sorry, but I won't be able to upload one chapter per day, the school and parents are killing me. I will probably upload a chapter or two per week before summer, and wehen holidays start, you can imagine...**

 **Peace Kwest is the main hero of another fanfic on Deviant Art. LG Shala is also in that fanfic as a supportive role and that's when he first met Peace. Keep in mind that that story takes time 2 years earlier. Then Shala was 15, now he is 17.**

 **Here's the link:** **fusionfaller4 . deviantart gallery/**

 **Alright. Bye.**


	12. A Fiery Adventure (Part 1)

Chapter 12 – A Fiery Adventure (Part 1).

After they all arranged their Nanos (Shala insisted), the team consisting of Shala, Naver, Jay, Alice and Peace set off to the Firepits. They were heading straight to the Infected Zone, the Inferno Fields, as Tetrax tracked down Fusion Flame Princess and a bunch of heroes there. Shala had the coordinates saved in his NanoCom.

"Remind me why do we have to walk again? Why didn't Tetrax take us with the… You know, the ship." – Naver was whining.

"How many times should I tell you, the engines are damaged and Tetrax hasn't been able to fix them yet. It will take three days to get there by the ship. Thank him that he at least gave us vehicles." – said Shala, irritated.

Tetrax had given them vehicles, as it was a hostage rescue mission and they had no time to lose.

"Is he always like this?" – Peace asked.

"Yes. I've known him for a week and he keeps getting on my nerves." – Shala answered. "Why don't you annoy someone else for a change, look! Alice and Jay! Go annoy them, why us?" – he turned to Naver.

"Hey!" – said Naver.

Alice and Jay were a bit behind, they were talking and laughing.

"Why are you going so slow, guys? Keep up!" – Peace shouted to them.

They crossed the border of Fireswamps and entered the Firepits. The only thing different was that there was even more fire. The (occasional) patches of ground that weren't burning, was covered with Fusion Matter. They arrived at the Infected Zone force fields. Shala shouted:

"Hey, we're almost there! The lair, according to Tetrax, is near the entrance! We'll be there in what, twenty minutes?"

Just then, a fireball hit near them. Shala and Naver were knocked off their jetbikes, Alice and Jay, who were a bit behind, stopped and grabbed their weapons. Peace managed to stay in his hovercar because his robotic hand held him. A bunch of Lizard Queens and Lizard kings were in front of them.

Shala grabbed his Fusebreaker Hurricane, summoned Nano Fedback and started shootiung monsters who dared come near. Peace summoned Nano Megas and he started shooting monsters with his gun, 00-1, which was compactable with his arm. Naver got his bombs and Nano Numbuh Five with her Sneak ability. He was going to sneak up on monsters and shoot bombs behind them, but then another fireball hit him.

Shala activated Feedback's heal and shouted "Naver, don't do anything idiotic like that ever again! That's the third time I've saved your life!"

Alice and Jay were fighting melee. Alice got her Mineral Hammer, which was working unbelievably, and Jay was right next to them with his Asteroid Cutlass. The Lizard Kings and Queens were no match for this mighty five of heroes. They couldn't even come near Shala and Peace. "YOU SHALL NOT PASS!" – Shala shouted, and his face seemed like he could barely resist laughing at this.

Just then, a bunch of Terrordactyls and Creepasouri Rex attacked them from behind. "Oh no, not Crepasouruses!" – shouted Alice. "I believe the correct term is Creepasouri, not Creepasouruses", shouted Shala, while shooting plasma balls at them.

"Dude, there's no time for this now", said Jay, but the monsters were already dead by the time he finished the sentence.

"Seriously, Shala? You shall not pass? You watched too much Lord of the Rings, I see." – said Peace, laughing.

"What? You know, in these kind of battles, someone should say a cool joke or a pun, and that's what first came into my head." – Shala answered, he was laughing too.

"Can we at least have a break? I almost died back then" – said Naver.

"Alright, but it's your own fault. Do you want a Heal?" – asked Shala.

"Nah, I'm okay now."

"Hey, I levelled up!" – shouted Jay. "I'm level 36 now! Hi-five, Shala!"

After five minutes…

"Wow, it's so hot. Man, I wish I had some Pepsi right now." – said Shala.

"Don't worry, Shala, I got you. I knew that you'd want some. Did you have to drink all your own?" – said Peace, and tossed him a bottle of Pepsi.

"You know me, I can't resist not drinking it if I know I've got it in my bag."

Everyone got some food and drinks out of their backpacks and started eating.

"Hey, by the way, why are you drinking from a bottle? Isn't it tastier from the can?" – asked Jay, who was sipping Pepsi from a can.

"Nah, I prefer it this way. Everyone has their own way."

"Alright, can we get enough of the eating and continue with the mission?", asked Alice, who was the only one who didn't eat. "I mean, we've got people to rescue, our bellies can wait for a half an hour!", she said.

"Alright. Let's go."

 **End of chapter 12.**

 **Shalexa here. I could have done the whole thing with the mission in this chapter, but I was too lazy to write it now. The next chapter come either today or Saturday.**

 **I finnally revealed that Shala LOVES Pepsi. Can't get enough of it.**

 **jayxalice**

 **Bye!**


	13. A Fiery Adventure (Part 2)

**Chapter 13 – A Fiery Adventure (Part 2)**

The team entered the Infected Zone. Now, the fire was green. They followed the coordinates to the Fusion Lair, and in five minutes they were there. The walk over there was eventless if you don't consider a Freakasourus Rex, who got defeated easily and quickly.

"Strange. This seems the exact place where Fusion Courage's lair was. I DID defeat him, but I've never seen two Fusions share a lair." – said Jay, when they arrived to their destination.

"I did. Ben and Gwen. Dexter and Computress. But Courage and Flame Princess? They seem so irrelevant to each other, do normal they even know each other?" – asked Shala.

"I don't know, but why are we worried? I mean, Jay said that he was defeated long ago, so why be anxious?" – asked Naver.

"Not long ago. It was like, a few days ago, just before the swarm and the Fusion bomb. In fact, just then I was coming back from that mission!"- said Jay.

"Alright, let's just enter." – said Alice.

The lair was nothing like Fusion Mandark's. While it was a dark labyrinth which had a secret lab in the end, Flame Princess' had nothing in common. Walls were covered in green lava, and there were metal doors here and there. Peace looked into one of them and said that it was empty. So were the rest of them. Soon, they met monsters.

"Wow, there's a lot of them. Lizard Kings and Queens, Freakasouruses Rex, Creepasouruses Rex, Tar Titans, Magma hulks… Do I even need to continue?" – said Alice, disturbed and worried.

"No problem, we got this." – said Shala confidently.

This time, Shala and Alice were fighting melee. Shala was cutting Tar Titans, Magma Hulks, Lizard Kings in half with his mighty Infinity Cutlass, and his Nano Aku was helping a lot. Peace was still shooting enemies with his 00-1 because that's what he does best.

Naver got back to his original plan – stay behind, throw bombs and help with Nanos. When Alice got too carried away into crushing Lizards with her Mineral Hammer, a Tar Titan suck up and almost swallowed her alive, and Naver was the first to notice this. Through quick action, he threw a bomb into its mouth and the Tar Titan exploded with a big bang.

Jay was now covering Naver, so that nothing would sneak up on Naver too. There were many attempts, but soon, all of the monsters were defeated.

The team continued walking, and talking happily along the way. Shala asked Alice:

"By the way, why do you use a Mineral Hammer? Those things are level 4, even Croc Pots can't save this thing."

"Oh yes they can, It's just as strong as an Infinity Cutlass, and I…"

But just then they arrived into the main room. It was just a big room with green lava everywhere.

"Wow. Thanks to Dexlabs gear that we can avoid minor fire damage, am I right?" – asked Peace with a nervous face.

"So where are all the kidnapped people? I thought this was a rescue mission", said Naver.

"This is a rescue mission? Then who is going to rescue you?" – asked an unknown voice from the corner.

Fusion Flame Princess showed herself, and next to her seemed something like a green dog.

"Fusion Courage! I knew it! I DID say that this wasn't just a coincidence… But how did you get remade in just a week?" – said Jay.

"You forgot to take the DNA sample that was used to create me, I reformed in mere minutes after you left."

"Oh crap, I knew I forgot something!"- said Jay.

"Enough talking!" – screamed Fusion Flame Princess and shot a giant green fireball at the group. This time, everyone was prepared. Shala tried to jump at her and slice her up with his sword, but when he came near her, she was too hot to approach.

"What's the matter? Am I too hot to handle?" – said Fusion Flame Princess with a smile and shot another fireball at him.

"Alright. Melee won't work. Ranged then." – said Shala, but then Fusion Courage jumped on his face and started scratching and biting him. Naver tried to help, but as they might blow Shala's face off, bombs wouldn't work.

Meanwhile, Alice, Jay and Peace were trying to shoot FFP down. It appearantly wasn't working, as none of them seemed to do any damage.

"So how do we kill her?" – shouted Alice through the loud noise of the guns.

"Alright, so Melee won't work, ranged won't work… Have we tried to use Nanos?" – shouted Jay.

"What type is she? Can someone check? – shouted Peace.

"My power level tracker say Blastons and… She's a goddamn level 40! What can we do?" – shouted Alice.

"Alright. I got a plan." – said Peace in a low tone, so that only Alice and Jay could hear him. "I will use my Megas Nano to make her fall asleep, then you two attack with Adaptium Nanos, and what the hell are Shala and Naver doing?"

Naver just managed to pull Fusion Courage from Shala's face, nearly taking half of Shala's face with him.

"YOU! WILL! NEVER! WIN!" Shouted Fusion Courage before Shala ran his sword through him.

By that time, Peace shouted "On the count of three! One! Two! Three!" and sent his Megas Nano toward her. Alice and Jay didn't wait and opened fire. Peace switched his Nano to Waterhazard and made it shoot water towards her, then activated his 00-1 and started shooting too. Shala got the plan, got his Infinity Cutlass and rushed to Fusion Flame Princess. Naver got it too and summoned Nano Finn to improve his speed and jump, and leapt at Fusion Flame princess with a Rocked Cutlass that Shala gave him a week ago.

"Heroic Leap!" – Nano finn shouted, and Naver's cutlass did the finishing blow. He sliced her so hard that the Cutlass hit the ground. It was all over. Everyone got a Nano Flame Princess and Nano Courage.

Shala said "So, where are the hostages?". Alice turned to him and said "Wow Shala, you're bleeding! Are you okay? That stupid dog might have been rabid."

Shala laughed at the words "Stupid dog".

"That reminded me of Eustace", he said with a smile.

Just then, they heard someone shouting. They found another passage out of the room, and saw a smaller room with forty people or so.

"Wow, you actually defeated them!" – a girl came near them. "Oh hi, I am Peggy Danger by the way. Nice job Shala. We all owe guys our lives.

"Hi, Peggy. Hey, I can't see a robot anywhere. Where is DOC-27?" – asked Shala.

"Well…"said Peggy, and they clearly got it that something bad happened. Shala looked around and saw that there was a pile of robot parts in the corner. Shala went near it and it was clear that this was a Dexbot. He looked at the hard disk. Then he showed it to Peggy.

"Did this part get damaged? – he asked.

"No. The monsters went for it's chest."

"Then he will be fine. We should take him to the ship. And we all should get out of here." – said Shala.

"You go to the Tetrax's ship, I have something to do here, in the Inferno Fields." – Peace told Shala.

"Alright, but… You sure you will be OK?"

"Yes. After all, you're not the only one level 36 around here", said Peace with a smile.

After a few hours…

It was almost night. Shala, Naver, Jay, Alice and the rest of the people reached Tetrax's ship. Now it was near the border between the Fireswamps and the Firepits.

"Wow, you've done well. I really didn't expect this success. You've earned a big reward." – said Tetrax.

"Okay, and don't forget that Peace earned it too, he just didn't come with us, he had his business in the Firepits. And by the way, monsters broke DOC-27's body, so we'd better repair it. I'll do it, I'll just need some help."

"Alright, but if you overexhaust yourself and won't be able to go on missions, I won't like it."

"Okay, I probably won't have anything to do for a week anyway. And by the way, how is Flame Princess?"

""She's better. She can control fire again and got her color back. It's our next mission you've got to worry. Huntor's Crest."

 **End of Chapter 13.**

 **Shalexa here and this time I don't have anything much to say.**

 **Next chapter is comming tomorrow.**

 **Please write a review.**

 **Bye!**


	14. The Illuminati Base

**Chapter 14: The "Illuminati Base"**

A week passed since the rescue mission from the Firepits. The ship just now passed the border between them and Huntor's Crest. Nothing new happened since then. To recap, this is what happened:

1\. Peace didn't return to Tetrax's ship.

2\. Shala managed to fix DOC-27's body and he was fully functional.

3\. Naver was now spending a lot of time below, appearantly grinding for Fusion Matter, as he had the lowest level in the team.

4\. Alice and Jay were spending a lot of time together now.

That's it.

Tetrax's voice, magnified by a megaphone, etched through the ship:

"We'll be reaching the camp in half an hour, so be ready! Also, I ask LG Shala, Alice Quickfeet, Mocking Jay and Naver… Uh… I don't know his last name… Anyway, come meet me in the piloting room!"

Shala, who was drinking Pepsi, got up and went to the piloting room. "So why did you call us?" – asked Shala when he arrived.

"I'll tell you later, when everyone is back. Naver is missing. By the way, what is his last name?"

"Have no idea myself." – answered Shala.

After 5 minutes…

"He doesn't seem to be coming, maybe I can send a transmission to him?" – asked Shala.

"Alright. He might not be on the ship."

After 10 more minutes, Naver came.

"Sorry I'm late, I was down, grinding for Fusion Matter. I hit level 33!" – he said happily?

"Conglaturations!" – said Shala with a smile.

"Dude, it's congratulations, not conglaturations."

"I know, I say that on purpose. Anyway, why did you call us?", said Shala.

"Look outside, at the camp." – said Tetrax.

When they looked outside, they saw that instead of the camp was a sea of Fusion Matter, and only with some patches of dry land.

"Oh no, so that means they destroyed the area? – Alice said, disturbed.

"Appearantly. We couldn't have helped, we arrived as fast as I could. Now, I got a small mission. There are some patches bigger than the others, and there might be people there. I will drop you four on the biggest ones, excluding the place where the camp was. That's where I'm gonna land the ship."

"Hey, that island looks like the Illuminati sign! It fits perfectly! Does it mean…" – started Shala, but Tetrax saiad "Dude, are you serious? It's not the time for this, those people's lives may depend on you, and you're of finding this weird myth!"

"All right." – Shala mumbled. "But still, put me on that island. I'll try digging underground."

"Uhh…" – said Jay.

When all of the four were dropped off, they started to look for people. Shala went to the middle, where the pyramid's eye usually is on the Illuminati sign. He knew that this was a joke, but he started looking around there. No sign of anything alive. Except…

There was a big metal trapdoor in the ground. "Hey, what the… Is this an actual Illuminati base?"

Shala took his phone, started recording and said:

"LG Shala here. I am on an island shaped like the Illuminati pyramid. This is the center. As you can see, there is a big metal trapdoor here. Did I actually find the Illuminati? I'm going to look inside."

He opened the door with one hand, while holding his phone with the other. There was light below. He went into a castle-like hallway with some kind of metal as walls. "Hello? Is anyone here?" – He shouted. At first, no one, except the echo, answered. Then…

"What the- Are you recording? Put that device away immideatly!" – Someone's angry voice shouted, apparently from a microphone hidden somewhere.

"What if I don't? Tell me who you are!" – Shala answered.

"Alright, follow the hallway, don't go into any of the doors and you'll come to me."

The hallway soon changed. Now it had some decorations. Shala looked around. Most of them seemed hunting trophies. They seemed to be aliens. There was a Vulmpinancer skin as a carpet, heads of many beasts, like a giant fly, an alien tiger with two heads, giant stone horns, etc. There was also a big lion head.

Suddenly, it said "Hello."

Shala jumped back, the head caught him by surprise. It turned out to be a walking alien lion, who just put his head there through the wall to create a dramatic effect.

"I said, put your device away until I eat it.", the lions head said. Then, he opened the door and came out.

Shala, who was still recording, said: "Apparently, this is NOT the Illuminati. End of the video.", and put his phone in his pocket.

"Hi. Who are you?" – he asked.

"The question I might ask you. I am Huntor, owner of this base. Who are you and how did you find this base, and WHAT is this Illuminati nonsense?" – The lion said.

"I'm LG Shala, I found this place by accident. SO YOU'RE that Huntor. I was wandering why this place was called like that. And about the Illuminati, sorry about that. There is a myth… well, it doesn't matter. Did you know that Fuse destroyed your Crest?"

"What? Noo! What happened?"

"We don't know, but when Mandark's ship arrived, there only was a sea of Fusion Matter, and small islands of land. That's how I found you – your base is on one of the biggests. Do you ever get out of this place?"

"Hmm… sometimes, but I chose not to take part in the war, because this is not my planet. I only stay here because Fuse broke my spaceship. I chose to hide."

"Well, you're probably gonna have to stop hiding, as now, everyone's lives are in danger. Say, is your base big?"

"Oh yes, very big. I dug deep into the underground. Why do you ask?"

"Because, whole Darklands are in danger, and we may have to use your place to house other people. Sorry if we're going to ruin your loneliness, but lives of a thousand people are at stake here."

"Grr… Why don't you use your reviving portals, what's their names…"

"Resurrect 'Ems? People on the mainland thin that the whole island is already destroyed, so the Grim Reaper cancelled them. Can you help us, please?"

"Grr… All right, but I will provide you with living space, and nothing else. No food, no drinks, only space."

"Fine, yes!" – Shala shouted. "If you don't mind, I'm going to the ship's pilot and tell him this good news!"

"Wait! I thought of something. First, you have to do me a favor instead."

"All right, I knew it was going to come to this. What do you want?" – Shala asked, disappointed that this Huntor wasn't so generous.

"You see, since I chose not to take part in the war, I couldn't hunt these Fusion Matter monsters, but they seem so magnificent and dangerous… I need… Trophies." – he said.

"What kind of trophies?" – Shala asked.

"Anything, but they better be impressive ones. For example, eyes of the Eyebulb, or tusks of the Wooly Behemoth, wings of a Fusionfly, or the head of a Skullbasher… The more, the better! Now go, and don't reveal my location to anyone else, or else the deal's off. If you beak this rule, I'll know… I put a tracking device on you, and I shall see any incoming or outgoing messages…"

"Alright. I'm gonna go now…" – said Shala.

 **End of chapter 14.**

 **Shalexa here. You gotta admit that the "Illuminati" thing was hilarious. This is one of the longer chapters.**

 **I thought that it was weird not having Huntor in the original game and having an area named Huntor's Crest. I made it like he was hiding underground. Huntor is the main antagonist of a Dexter's lab episode, specifically "Huntor" from the "Dial M for Monkey" series. He tried to catch Monkey, then release him and hunt for him as sport, like fox hunting. He had like... Thirty weapons to counter each of Monkey's superpowers. Anyway, now he's gonna help.**

 **Please write a review.**

 **Shalexa out.**


	15. Hunting for Huntor

Chapter 15 – Hunting for Huntor.

Shala got out of Huntor's base. First, he sent a message to Naver: "I found the Illuminati. Tell our friends."

Then he started walking around, scratching his head. "Where can I find all these monsters? Good thing he didn't send me to find Cephapods, I'd disappear for weeks. Now, let's find some Eyebulbs first." – he was thinking.

Then he set something in his power level tracker, which comes in NanoComs too. After a few seconds, it showed that there was a big gang of them nearby.

Shala walked towards there with his sword ready. He'd better use swords as the Fusebreaker might obliterate them and only Fusion Matter would be left. He summoned Nano Feedback just in case.

Just then, five Eyebulbs jumped at him. Shala saw them just in time to dodge them and cut three of them up with his sword. Then, another five jumped at him from the bushes. He chopped two more, but others grabbed his leg.

"Get off!", Shala shouted while jerking his leg, but the Eyebulbs were determined not to let go. Shala stabbed them with his sword, which turned into an Eyebulb kebab. There were more sounds in the bushes, but the remaining ran away. They got scared by Shala and his mighty sword. Shala collected all their eyes and held out his NanoCom for it to collect the remaining Fusion Matter. Sensors were indicating that the Fusion Matter tank was almost full.

"Now, I'm off to find Fusionflies. They'll probably be high in the air, how do I attract them?"

After five minutes of thinking, he got an idea.

"Hey, I've read somewhere that they are attracted to loud noise! What if I send a high velocity vibration into the air? I have to try."

"After some time of digging into his NanoCom, he said "AHA! Got it" and pressed one of the buttons. After a minute he turned it off, because he heard buzzing in the air. Nine big Fusionflies were swooping down at him, shaped like a V. When they flew near, they spit poison at him. Shala couldn't dodge all of them, so he got hit in the hand.

"Aaagh, damn!" – he shouted, and summoned Nano Feedback to help. Soon the acid disappeared and Shala's hand was like new.

"Good thing I have you, Feedback, or I don't think I would have made another robot hand with only one remaining."

But the Fusionflies were coming back. Shala grabbed his Fusebreaker Hurricane and destroyed six of the flies with two shots. The remaining three were swooping down on him, now pointing their stingers. Shala sliced two of them in half with his Infinity Cutlass and dodged the third. Then he threw his Cutlass at the third one and trapped it against a tree. Then, he pressed that button on his NanoCom again and threw it at the fly. The high sound made it explode and Shala said "Fatality!" with Shao Kahn's voice.

"Too bad I wasn't recording this would make an excellent viral video.", he thought. He picked up the wings from the flies he sliced in half, then got his NanoCom, turned the high voice feature off and collected all the Fusion Matter.

Shala kept walking for five minutes, then he heard a deafening roar. Four Great Wooly Behemoths were charging at him from every direction. Shala knew that he wouldn't have time to dodge them, knew that he would probably be trampled. He summoned Nano Grim.

When the Behemoths stepped back to see what's left of Shala, he jumped on his feet and cut one's tusks with one flick of the Cutlass. Then he summoned Nano Flame Princess and jumped on its head. There, at lease he wouldn't be trampled. While barely keeping balance, Shala got grenades out of his backpack, inserted them into his Fusebreaker Hurricane and shot them at each of the three's mouth. They exploded with a biiig BANG. Finally, Shala stabbed the last on in the head with the Cutlass and it fell over.

Now, his FM tank was definitely full.

"Man, I turned from hunter into prey today. Does that often happen to Huntor? And it's getting from bad to worse. Who's next? Fuse himself?"

Shala immediately wished that he didn't say anything. A big Bad Max with a 15 feet radius was gliding towards him, determined to squash him whether he had a Revive Nano or not.

"Oh shit. Now what am I going to do?", Shala complained.

"Hmm… I remember Peace took that kind of thing down from the inside. Might as well as do the same thing. Naah, I don't have a Stun Nano, I won't pull it off."

Shala kept thinking for a sec while dodging the monster's attack, and got an idea. He got a can of Pepsi from his backpack and threw it in a different direction. The Bad Max turned and glided towards the noise. "Good thing I had a can with me, a bottle wouldn't have made such a noise.", -he thought, and then jumped onto the monster and stabbed it with his Cutlass, which he used to hold on. Then he cut the Bad Max's skin open.

It went crazy and tried to get Shala off, but he held on tight. He was going to deliver it as much pain as he could. He then put his gun under the monster's skin and shot it. He used a special grenade for ammo this time, and the monster exploded, leaving only its skull and a lot of Fusion Matter. There also seemed to be some C.R.A.T.E.s which the monster swallowed.

"Good work, Shala. That's enough. Come back to me and don't forget all this loot." – he heard Huntor's voice.

"I hope nothing attacks me on my way back, I'm exhausted." – he thought. "I wish I didn't throw that Pepsi away. Wait, it's still in that bush."

He got to that bush and got his can of Pepsi.

"Meh, the bottle is better." – he thought while walking to the center of the island.

"Huntor, I'm back!" – Shala said after he jumped into the trapdoor.

"Good work. Now give them all to me." – said Huntor, who was now waiting near the entrance. "Wow, that's a lot. You know, I'll give you a special reward for all of that, apart from letting people here. Come with me." – he said.

Shala followed him into one of the rooms, which seemed to store guns and weapons.

"Here you go"- he said and gave Shala a machete.

"Wow!" – Shala shouted. It was four feet long, but when Shala grabbed it, it was super light. It seemed really advanced alien tech – it was a laser machete with red circuits on it.

"Yes, a fine Tetromand weapon. Don't think that I'm being too generous, I can buy four if I sell all the trophies. And it's not only sharp, It also shoots lasers. Look!" – and Huntor demonstrated it by shooting a laser at a training dummy nearby.

"Wow, thanks!" – Shala shouted. "What's its name?" – he asked.

"Well, the weapon hasn't got an official name, but its manufacturing number is 9dk3890s."

"I think I'd better call it Lazer Cannon Machete. Thanks."

Then Shala measured it with his power level meter and found out that it showed level 49.

"What the… It's a level 49! WOOOOOOOOW! It will be years before this kind of technology will be invented on Earth! I got one of the best swords on the planet! Thanks, thanks, thanks, Huntor!"

"Well… No problem." – Huntor answered. "Wow, this planet's got much lower technology than I expected."

 **End of chapter 15.**

 **Shalexa here. Sorry for the delay, but an unbelievable thing happened: A chapter on Monday! I just got some free time.**

 **Please write a review.**

 **Shalexa, out.**


	16. Naver's Adventure (Part 1)

Chapter 16 – Naver's Adventure (Part 1)

Shala was on the ship, which was severely emptied after several days, as most of the people moved over to Huntor's base. Shala was sitting on his bed in his small room and chewing a sandwich, while Naver was sitting outside it. Shala then received a message from Huntor.

"Shala, I need some help. Many monsters got to this island, apparently they now noticed my base because now there are lots of humans around. This island will be in threat. Monsters like Tech Tunnelers are trying to dig here. I need some help killing them. You in?"

Shala read it very carefully and said: "Naver!"

"Yes?" – Naver turned around.

"It looks like Huntor's got a mission. I'm too lazy to go, but it's an opportunity for you to grind a little."

"Oh, great! I'll try to get some good items while I'm at it."

"What, don't you need FM?" – asked Shala with a smile. Naver, as Shala knew, had the least level out of all his friends.

"Not anymore. I'm level 36 now." – Naver answered. He too, was smiling.

Shala's jaw dropped. "WAAAT?!"

"Yeah, what did you think I was doing down there all these times, playing DCUO?"

"Well, I didn't think that you were grinding so hard. Anyway, conglaturaions! You can do the misson easily now!"

"Okay, bye. I'm gonna go to Huntor to get more details."

Shala sent a message to Huntor:

"Hey, sorry, but I'm too busy to come for the mission, but I sent a friend to do it instead. He's just as powerful as I am."

After 15 minutes, Naver came back.

"Okay, I'm going. Huntor told me the coordinates where attacks happened the most and where are the most powerful monsters seen. Wish me luck!" – he said.

"Wait, I'll give you something better than luck." – Shala answered. "It's dangerous to go alone. Take this!" – and Shala held out his old Infinity Cutlass. It was his favorite weapon and he had it for two years, but now that he had a better one, someone else would use the Cutlass better.

"Alright. I'm gonna go. Hey, did that cyborg guy come back?" – Naver asked.

"Nope. At least, I haven't seen him. You go, I'll send a message. Hope he didn't die or anything."

"Hey, maybe Alice and Jay are gonna come with me?"

"No, they're gone somewhere again. I wonder what those two are doing. Alone. Together. Oh, no."

Shala's face expression changed rapidly. "I just realized it." – he said.

"Alright, Im… Gonna go now…" – Naver said, feeling awkward.

He went to the ship's edge and jumped off.

"Man, I wish I had some help. WHY did I have to say that I'm level 36? I'm just level 34. What am I going to do?" – He was feeling nervously while walking in the woods.

"Alright. Naver, you're going to make it. Just, stay calm and let this Cutlass guide you. If all goes well, You'll get at least level 35."

Aaaand a Pack Arachnid jumped on his head.

"Oh, hell, what do I do now?!" Naver thought, nervous. The Arachnid knocked him down and was trying to bite his face off with pincers. Naver was doing his best to hold it back. He thought of an idea that was so crazy that it just might work.

He let the spider go and dropped like he was dead. The spider saw that Naver wasn't moving so it thought that he was dead. It loosed its grip. Naver did his best and in the flash of a second cut the spider in half. Fusion Matter and blood was all over him.

"Perfect. What am I going to do if I barely handled a Pack Arachnid?! But wait, what are they doing in Darklands, how were they so strong, and if it was a Pack Arachnid, where is its pack? Well, the only thing that matters is that they're not here." – he said out loud.

He summoned Nano Cheese and it healed him. Then he held out his wrist to collect Fusion Matter. He continued walking when he heard something above him.

"What the ff… Oh, no. I'd better run!" he thought and ran for it. He summoned Nano Numbuh Two for run boost. He kept running. And running. He went into a glade. Only then he decided to look back.

There was nothing behind him. The only thing that was evidence of any of those monsters existing was a big puddle of Fusion Matter there, among the trees. Soon, it disappeared.

"Hey! Is there anyone there?" – he shouted, but there was no answer. He went over there, but he couldn't find anyone. Whoever his savior was, he wasn't there anymore.

"Um, THANKS!" – Naver shouted.

"Ooh, what am I going to do now? The list of people to whom I own my life is now even bigger. Well, I have two options now: One, die for this mission. Two, run to the Precipice and never come back here. Naah, I can't, this place has got a sea of Fusion Matter now. So, I'll have to try to keep going." – he was thinking. "I should take the fields, at least nothing sneaks up on me there."

After a while of running with Nano Numbuh Two (Naver thought that the sooner he'd get to the destination, the less monsters would have the chance of attacking him), The ground shook and Naver fell over. A hole appeared in the ground and monsters started coming out of it, just like during the diversion attack which happened weeks ago, but this time, the monsters were really powerful. The only upside was that there were significantly less monsters, but they could still rip Naver apart with ease.

 **End of Chapter 16.**

 **Shalexa here after a long period of not updating. The reason was that I have the exams. DUH! And my parents want that I won't let go of the schoolbooks. I don't know how did I get the time to post this.**

 **I'm making this arc for Naver because I thought that Naver wasn't getting as much attention in my story as intended so I made a solo adventure for Naver.** **i regret it and ill naver make it again**

 **Welp, bye! New chapters every day are going to happen real soon!**


	17. Naver's Adventure (Part 2)

**Chapter 17 – Naver's Adventure (Part 2)**

 **Naver stood there, horrified. After a second he came to his senses and ran. He could hear the monsters behind him. After some running he thought:**

 **"** **Wait, now I have my mighty Cutlass which is nearly the most powerful tech on earth, so what am I afraid of?" – he turned around and sliced the closest Tech Tunneler in half.**

 **"** **Hohoo, yea!" He shouted, summoned Nano Finn and jumped on a Lizard King, stabbing it with his sword. He then grabbed it (with the lizard still being on the sword) and started swinging it around.**

 **"** **Don't you get cocky with me!" – Naver shouted confidently.**

 **Aaand another Pack Arachnid jumped on him and pushed him to a tree.**

 **"** **Oh, for crying out loud!" – he shouted and stabbed it, but this was the only thing the monsters needed – now they were coming from all directions. Naver was swinging his cutlass but it was no use. The monsters were overrunning him. The Tech Tunnelers were starting their drills, the Lizard Kings were getting ready to breathe fire on Naver, but then a bomb fell right into one of their mouths. This was a good bomb, Naver could tell. It could destroy all Fusion life within the range of 20 meters. The bad thing is that it is expensive so Naver didn't have one like that.**

 **The might of the bomb plus the fire in the Lizard's mouth caused an explosion. Luckily, Naver was shielded by all those monsters behind him so he didn't get hurt that much, but he certainly did get a bath of Fusion.**

 **Naver summoned his Cheese Nano for an instant heal as Fusion Matter is more poisonous than acid. It was a good thing that the NanoCom collected it quickly because Naver would have died and even Cheese wouldn't be able to help. Speaking of Cheese…**

 **Something yellow ran past by. Naver instantly got up, thinking that it was another Fusion, but it was actually Cheese playing in the grass.**

 **"** **Hi" – Cheese said in his annoying voice. Naver ignored him.**

 **"** **Welp… At least I got the Fusion Matter this time… And WOW that's a lot of it!"**

 **Naver was already halfway through level 35.**

 **"** **Well, I'd better go to Huntor. That WAS a lot of monsters." – Naver was thinking. "Hey, guy who has saved my life twice, can you show up? I had a mission to kill these, come, let's split the reward!" – now he shouted this out loud.**

 **No one showed up.**

 **"** **Well… I'd better get back to Huntor now." – he was thinking. He checked his map to see where he was, and surprised, looked around. He was near the Ravine.**

 **"** **Wow, I'd better run. I've heard that a mad Fusion is running around here."**

 **"** **No! Friend! Don't go! Let's play!" – Cheese shouted.**

 **"** **Oh, Cheese… Sorry, but I'm busy now. Maybe later. Hey, you shouldn't be running around these places, it's dangerous out here."**

 **"** **No! Come! Play with my friends!" – Cheese wasn't so keen on letting go.**

 **"** **Sorry, Cheese, but I'm busy."**

 **"** **NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" – Cheese started shouting. He always did this when anyone wasn't playing with him when he wanted to.**

 **"** **Alright, alright, I'll play with you." – said Naver. He was scared that Cheese would attract more monsters.**

 **"** **Good! Come." – said Cheese and dozed off into the forest. Naver followed him awkwardly. They entered a darker part of the forest. Now, green spider webs were everywhere. There were actually Pack Arachnids sitting in some of them. They hissed and growled, but Cheese ignored them. Naver was looking around and up, distressed that another one would jump on his head.**

 **"** **You know, I think I started to have arachnophobia" – he said carefully, but Cheese ignored this too. They soon reached a very small clearing where was a big Fusion blob. When Naver looked closer, it was actually Fusion Bloo.**

 **"** **Hey, Bloo! How did you become green?" – asked Cheese casually.**

 **"** **Oh, not you again…" – growled Fusion Bloo.**

 **"** **And so big? Tell me! Tell me! Tell me! Tell me!" – Cheese was saying.**

 **"** **Hey, you!" – Fusion Bloo pointed to Naver. "I will let you out unharmed if you take this Cheese with you!" – the Fusion said.**

 **"** **Wait, me? Okay, but how do I know that your Arachnids won't attack me?"**

 **"** **Fusion Monsters and Fusions are weaker around Imaginary Friends. Don't you know this? And YOU'RE supposed to stop me and my Planet?"**

 **Naver was mindblown that he was about to strike a deal with a Fusion.**

 **"** **Alright, but… Why should I be afraid of you? I got an Infinity Cutlass and Cheese here and I shouldn't be begging for mercy." – Naver said more confidently.**

 **"** **You know what? You annoy me almost as much as Cheese and that's saying something! It's the second day that he thinks I'm that stupid egoist and Fuse doesn't want me to let go of him! "Study the Imaginary Energy", what rubbish… The deal's off. None of you are coming out of here."**

 **In a few seconds, spiders started falling on the ground from above, but that wasn't all. The ground shook and a bunch of Tech Tunnelers started coming out of the ground.**

 **"** **So it's YOU that has been trying to dig into Huntor's base! You won't get away with that!" – Naver shouted and got his Cutlass.**

 **He started running and swinging the weapon around, slicing more and more Arachnids. Then the ground under him shook and two Tech Tunnelers came out of it. This knocked Naver down and the Cutlass fell out of his reach.**

 **"** **You won't attack a guy when he's fallen and disarmed, right?" – Naver asked like he was desperate.**

 **The monsters stopped and emitted a sound which was like laughing. This was all Naver needed. Naver dashed left, got his sword and cut through the monsters.**

 **"** **FRIEEENDS! BLOO!" – Cheese shouted. Monsters were closing in on him. Sure, around Cheese they were moving around slowly, but still they had the ability to kill him anyway if nothing interfered.**

 **"** **Get back from him, you bastards!" – Naver shouted and threw mini-bombs at them. This cause monsters to back off when Naver sliced them. These were the last of the monsters. Naver didn't wait and threw the sword at Fusion Bloo. It got him in the head. Naver ran to him and got the cutlass, but Cheese shouted "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!", scared and ran away.**

 **"** **No! Cheese! Come back! This wasn't the real Bloo!" – Naver followed him.**

 **Cheese ran out of the lair. Naver was definitely not faster, but he summoned Nano Finn to enchance his agility so that he could run faster. Soon he caught up and caught Cheese.**

 **"** **No! Let go! You not friend! You hurt Bloo!" – Cheese was struggling.**

 **"** **No, cheese, that was not real Bloo, that was a bad, evil copy!" – Naver was trying to restrain him.**

 **"** **No, you hurt Bloo!" – Cheese was as stubborn as he was annoying."**

 **"** **No, Cheese, listen! He was bad, he sent monsters after us! They wanted to bite and scratch you!" – Naver was doing his best not to lay too dark thoughts into this Imaginary Friend's primitive mind.**

 **"** **What? He sent monsters?" – Cheese was calming down. "But he is Bloo!"**

 **"** **No, Cheese, that was not the real Bloo. The real Bloo is probably in Townsville right now. Look, everything that is green is bad!" – Naver was trying to explain how Fusion Matter worked, but he wouldn't be able to make Cheese learn it all, it was too complicated.**

 **"** **Then… Grass bad too?" – Asked Cheese curiously and Jumped on Naver's hands.**

 **"** **No, grass isn't bad! Look, how do I explain this… Follow me, I have friends and they will explain it."**

 **"** **Do they have chocolate milk? That isn't green, it's yellow!" – Cheese was coming back to his antic self.**

 **End of chapter 17.**

 **Shalexa here. I was in my village so I couldn't upload anything but I wrote four brand new chapters. Yep! And I'm uploading all of them today! (probably).**

 **Shalexa out.**


	18. Some Drama

**Chapter 18 – Some Drama**

 **"** **Wait, you mean, you fought a Fusion?! Alone?! Wow, Naver, I never knew you had it in you!" – said Shala after Naver came back to the ship, which was now again hovering high into the air. Naver had already told him pretty much everything what happened, but he altered some events, like some mysterious person saving his life twice, or all that thinking about not being level 36 – that never happened.**

 **"** **Well, never say never!" – Naver said. "And it is actually your Cutlass that helped me a lot."**

 **"** **Alright, Naver, I'll never say your name. Oops, I said it twice. Never again. Oops. Okay, no more after that." – Shala said while barely suppressing laughter.**

 **"** **Alright, Shala, I'm gonna go to Huntor to get my reward. Say, so what happened about Alice and Jay?"**

 **"** **Youu… Still don't get it? THEY'RE DATING! Wasn't that obvious?!" – shouted Shala. "You go to Huntor, I'll go to Tetrax. Are we going to Hero's Hollow or what?"**

 **"** **Alright. I'm…. going to go now. I hope Huntor gives me a Lazer Cannon Machete too." – said Naver.**

 **In Tetrax's cabin…**

 **"** **Hi Tetrax. What are we waiting for? It's already been two weeks when we came here! I'm starting to get bored of this place. "**

 **"** **Shala, I've known you for years and your main weakness is impatience."**

 **"** **Really? I thought it was arrogance and over-confidence." – said Shala with a smile.**

 **"** **Nope. Those are your second and third biggest weaknesses. Wait, Shala. We need fuel."**

 **"** **So what, we couldn't find or produce any for those TWO WEEKS?!"**

"Shala, please, calm down. We were settling people in the home Huntor kindly provided us. If you want to go faster, go back to Dinosaur Pass and get some oil for us!"

"Hm, alright, I hope it won't take another two weeks…"

"Actually, it will take two weeks if you don't hurry up with the oil."

Naver came down to Huntor's room. Huntor was sitting there, sharpening a knife.

"Oh, you came back. I didn't think you would. So, what happened?"

"Well, spiders nearly killed me, then the ground erupted with monsters and they nearly killed my too, then I met the most annoying thing on the planet and then I met a Fusion which was responsible for the Tech Tunneler attacks. Well, your base is probably safe now. Where's my reward?!"

"Wow, I never thought that you would make it. You did a splendid job, and I will reward you with something you'll like." – said Huntor and went into his weapon storage room.

"Here." – he said and handed a Fusebreaker Hurricane over.

"That's it? I mean, thanks, this is really good, but I was hoping for a Lazer Cannon Machete…"

"Oh, sorry. I'd give that to you but the only one I had I gave to Shala. Let me make it up for you. 15000 Taros!"

"Wow! Thanks for that! But wait, how did you get Taros?"

"You won't believe how desperate people are for weapons, they almost cleared my entire stock. I don't know how I managed to save a Fusebreaker Hurricane…"

Meanwhile, Alice and Jay came back to the ship. Shala noticed them and went to the side where they seemed to be coming up from.

"Well" – he said when they came up together.

"Oh, hi, Shala," – said Alice, while Jay just waved his head. He was looking a bit awkawardly.

"Well, where have you been?" – Shala asked.

"Oh, we were on a mission. Peggy Danger said that someone saw Cheese around and we'd better catch him before he does something stupid."

"And, I see you didn't catch him. Oh, come off it, I know that you have been dating all this time!" – Shala said, rid of his patience.

"Uh.. Shala, sorry, you see… Alice will tell you." – said Jay nervously.

"A lot of help you are!"- said Alice. "Look, Shala, I'm not your little cousin anymore, I've got a life of my own and you can't forbid me if I date or not!" – Alice said.

"Okay, well… I knew it would eventually come to this, I just didn't want this happening soon. Well, do it if you have to, but please take it to the minimum when I'm around, okay?"

"Alright. Shala, you're the best cousin ever. Thanks!" – and the three went to different directions. Alice went to buy some things, Jay went back down and Shala just realized – Peace didn't come back. It's been two weeks since he last saw him.

Shala checked his NanoCom. He checked the map. He couldn't find Peace anywhere.

"Alright, Shala. Peace wouldn't just die like that. He's a freakin' cyborg! Alright. Where did I see him lase time? In the Firepits. He said he'd go to do something right after we defeated those Fusions. What would he want to do there? The Firepits, that's where the flame roses grow… Yes, his mother was a woman from the Firepits. Flame roses… I'd better go there.

 **End of Chapter 18.**

 **Well, I finally revealed it and... I can't believe it went down so quickly. Lol.**


	19. Searching for Peace

Chapter 19 – Searching for Peace.

Shala pressed the "Warp to Buddy" feature in his NanoCom. Some glowing happened, but then he got an error message: ERROR 301: BUDDY_TOO_FAR. ABANDONING_WARP.

"Welp. That means that Peace is either in the Fireswamps, Dinosaur Pass, Hero's Hollow or the Dark Glade. Well, he can't have gotten too far, most of Huntor's Crest is in the sea of Fusion Matter. This means that my next destination is the Fireswamps. Might as well as get the oil Tetrax needed." – Shala was thinking.

Tetrax was in the ship's Research and Scientific Stuff Room. (yes, that's the real name of the room).

"Hey. Alright, I accept that oil mission. I also have to look for my friend, he's gone missing." – said Shala, while Tetrax recovered when Shala fell on his head.

"Shala, I've got a surprise for you. Remember that last time when you fought Fusion Mandark?"

"Yeah, well, he was researching for monsters higher level than 36."

"Yep. We did it, we developed a NanoCom with a level cap higher level than 36. Its current level cap is 40."

"REALLY? That's great news! Did you test it?" – Shala asked. He was so excited about this scientific breakthrough as he was one of the founders for this.

"Not yet." – answered Tetrax with a smile.

"Are you going to test it soon? Who's gonna test it?" – Shala kept asking.

"Yes, and… You."

"Me? WOW! Why is it that I'm lucky when bad things happen?"

"Who said that bad things happen?"

"Well, right now we are stranded on the most dangerous place on earth with probably no hope of getting back or contacting the rest of the world and now my friend's gone missing." – Shala said. "But, anyway, we'll be able to fix all that with this technology. What am I going to do with my old NanoCom?"

"You can leave it here. If the new one malfunctions, you can still have it back. And by the way, give the new one here for a sec. I'm gonna copy the data from your old one to the new one. That includes Nanos too."

"Alright, Tetrax, you're the best! I'm going in several minutes, I just have to do something to do on the ship first."

He went to the Mandroid selling Nano Potions. Then he got to the Nano Station and got Feedback (which I'm sure that you already get it, is Shala's favorite Nano), Flame Princess and Waterhazard (as he was going to the Firepits to look for Peace. Then he sent a message to Naver that he was going to the Firepits to look for Peace and if Shala gets lost too, Naver will know where to look.

At last, he went to the Monkey Skyway Agents and asked one to get him to the Inferno Fields.

"Inferno Fields, eh? That will be 500 Taros."

"Wow, that isn't cheap but… Okay".

"It isn't safe around here anymore and you know the deal – the more dangerous the place is, the more you got to pay."

When the Monkey took him to the Firepits, Shala said "Just drop me inside the Infected Zone. Thanks!"

"Alright" – said Shala. "I'll try warping to him again."

This time Shala did get somewhere else. Shala got up and looked around. Green fog was everywhere.

"Dinosaur Pass." – said Shala. This would be Dinasour Pass because Forsaken Valley would be too far and the NanoCom would have refused to take him again. "PEACE!" – Shala shouted. He thought that he would be nearby as his NanoCom should have transported him near Peace.

No answer from anyone.

"PEEEEEEEEAAAAACE!" – Shala kept shouting. Then he thought that Peace might have been unconscious so he started looking on the ground. No one was there. Then he sent a message to Peace and waited for the answer. Nothing.

"So, if he's not here, why did I get warped here? Ugh, he was just in range and the NanoCom lost signal mid-way! WTF is happening right now? Why did his NanoCom break? Alright, I'll try again one more time." – Shala was thinking. Then he pressed the "Warp to Buddy" feature again.

This time Shala warped his place again. When he looked around, he wasn't in an open space anymore. Weird technologies were around him. The floor was glooming greenily with Fusion Matter. Shala just thought that this place seemed familiar that a familiar, loathing voice shouted "GET HIM!" and something heavy fell on Shala. Shala barely heard that someone laugh evilly when he realized that he was laughing like Mandark.

What fell on him seemed to be a number of Terrordactyls. He was struggling to move but still managed to press the NanoCom button to summon Weapon 1 and the Lazer Cannon Machete appeared in his hand. It was lucky that he was lying on his back so that he managed to get a good shot at the monsters. He pressed the button on the Machete and all of the Dactyls almost instantly turned into a pile of goo.

Shala went for Feedback to heal him because he was about to get a Fusion bath like Naver but the NanoCom absorbed it all quickly.

"Wow, this new NanoCom is good" – Shala was amazed. "As for you" – he turned to Fusion Mandark.

"I see that you got a new toy, Shala. Too bad that it won't be any use because of my magnetic field." – said the Fusion and pressed a button on the remote he had in his hand.

"Alright, my weapon doesn't shoot lazers, you evil bastard, but that doesn't mean it can't cut your head off!" – Shala shouted and went for Fusion Mandark, but he pressed a button on the chest and flew up with a F.L.L.A.P.U.H.

"Ah, ah aah, Shala, you know the deal: first the monsters, then the boss!" – Mandark taunted him when monsters came in through passages out of the room.

Shala just then remembered that it was the cave where he and his friends last fought Fusion Mandark. He also remembered that he was responsible for Fusion Flame Princess.

"I see those monsters are higher level than 36." – Shala said, as if he was impressed. "So was dear old Fusion Flame Princess before me and my friends RAN A SWORD THROUGH HER!" – Shala taunted.

"Speaking of your friends, Shala, I got one of them right here. Hurry up, who knows when will the rope fail to hold him" – said Fusion Mandark and showed him Peace, hanging from the ceiling upside down. Below him was a tank full of Fusion Matter. Shala was already fighting the monsters.

Shala shouted "I DID THIS ONCE AND I'M NOT MAKING AN CYBORG PARTS OF HIM AGAIN, YOU HER ME?"

Fusion Mandark ignored him as he received a message on his own FusoCom: "Why didn't you kill the cyborg already?!"

Fusion Mandark sent a message "Fuse, my Lord, I want to see them both suffer."

He got a message back: "If you fail to kill any of them, I won't let you walk this planet in honor of me anymore. You won't be welcome in front of me or any Fusion monster ever again. If they manage to defeat you, I will never recreate you again as you are a failure."

"No, my Lord, I will never fail you again!" – send Fusion Mandark to Fuse. Then he looked at Shala and saw that he already defeated all of the monsters.

"WILL YOU COME DOWN HERE AND FIGHT ME LIKE A MAN OR DO I HAVE TO SHOOT YOU DOWN?!" – shouted Shala.

"Not so fast, ugly boy!" – said the Fusion and now released a bunch of Terrordactyls from the ceiling.

Shala got his Fusebreaker Hurricane and started shooting. Each monster came down in two or three shots.

Soon, all of Fusion Mandark's monsters were cleared.

"What the… How did you…" – was blattering Fusion Mandark, abut Shala already threw his Machete at the Fusion's head and shouted "Heads up!"

Fusion Mandark barely had time to dodge it or it would clearly cut his head off.

Shala got his Fusebreaker and shot it at Mandark's jetpack.

"This is for calling me ugly!" – Shala shouted. He kept shooting and hit Fusion Mandark several times. "This if for the Ben 10 jacket! This is for Peace!" – Shala kept shouting too. "And this is for the Fusion Bomb!" – he shouted during the finishing blow after which Fusion Mandark exploded and Nano Mandark took its place.

"Finally!" – Shala shouted and went to the tank of FM. He collected it all and sent Nano Flame Princess to burn the rope and get Peace down. After that he sent the Feedback Nano to heal him. At last, peace was coming conscious. He coughed.

"Peace! Are you okay? Tell me that you're alive!"

"If I wasn't alive, how would I be able to say anything?" – said Peace while waking up. He was smiling.

"Phew. You got me scared there for a sec. Get up." – said Shala.

"Welp. Thanks. It's another time you saved my life now." – said peace when he got up.

"Come on, Peace, you've saved mine equal amount of times. We're even." – said Shala.

"Alright, so, let's get back to the ship?" – asked Peace. By the way, where is it now? And also, what time is it? I'd check myself but that pile of garbage broke my NanoCom to lure you in."

"Dude, you've been gone for a week, you have so many things to catch up to! And no, I have to find some oil here, in Dinosaur pass. The ship needs fuel."

"Alrighty. You can fill me in on the way."

After twenty minutes, they found a pit of oil just when Shala finished telling Peace what happened.

"Well. That happened quickly." – said Peace. "This is it?" - he asked while Shala collected the oil.

"Well, yeah, now we got to get back." – said Shala. "I've finished storytelling, now it's your time. Where did you wander off to?"

"Well, after slaying the Fusions in Inferno Fields, I went to get a Flaming Rose. It's my father's legacy, you know. That's the whole reason I was in the Darklands in the first place." – said Peace. Shala chuckled at the word "Legacy." **(Consider this as breaking the fourth wall. Lol. –Shalexa)**

Peace's father was the legendary adventurer A. Kwest. His mother was a woman from the Firepits and the Flaming Rose was the symbol of their love.

"What were you going to do with that rose anyway?" – asked Shala.

"Well, if we ever got out of Darklands, I'd take it to my father's grave, of course. Anyway, when I got out of the Infected Zone, I went to the Fireswamps camp, but the ship has already flown away. Then a monster attacked me. It caught me by surprise, plus it was night. You can't blame me!" – He said. "And I have been unconscious ever since." – he finished.

They have just arrived to the Fireswamps. They ran to the camp as it was already evening. They met Flame Princess there and she said that the camp was rebuilding just fine. Shala and Peace took Monkey Skyway Agents 'till Huntor's Crest and to Tetrax's ship.

 **End of Chapter 19.**

 **At least, Shala got his revenge on Fusion Mandark.**


	20. To Hero's Hollow!

Chapter 20 – To Hero's Hollow!

Tetrax came to Shala's room. Shala was sitting on his bed, playing mobile games (Plants vs. Zombies 2) and drinking Pepsi. "Hi, Tetrax!" – he said.

"Hey, Shala. Since you didn't come back to me from the mission, I got a little worried. I thought that I might look for you here before I look down."

"Oh, sorry, Tetrax, I forgot. Yeaah…"

"Well, how did your mission go? Did you get the oil? Did your new NanoCom work? Did you find your friend?"

"Yes, Yes and yes. Oh, and also, I've slain Fusion Mandark at last. Now he's failed to kill me so many times that Fuse probably won't bother restoring him…"

"Wow, Shala, that's very good! You defeated a Fusion by yourself, few people have done that!" – Tetrax was amazed.

"Well, if you need anything else from me, I'm ready. If not, I'll continue killing zombies."

"Oh, you teenagers and your mobiles…" – Tetrax mumbled and went to the piloting room.

"Alright, the ship's departing to Hero's Hollow in 30 minutes. Anyone who wants to come here, please get on the ship soon or you'll have to walk there on foot, and I don't think many people have swum through Fusion Matter." – His voice was heard soon on the ship.

Shala paused the game and sent "The ship's departing to Hero's Hollow soon, got your butts on there" to his friends (Naver, Jay, Alice and Peace) via NanoCom.

Naver, Alice and Jay sent "Okay, in a minute", but Peace said "No, bro. I'm staying here, on Huntor's Crest."

Shala was horribly surprised by this. He sent "Where are you right now?" to him.

"Well, I'm near the Ravine right now, let's meet on the way there."

Shala set off to the Ravine. He met Peace soon.

"Why aren't you coming with us?"

"Why, what's the matter, why should I come with you? I signed up to protect this island on Huntor's Crest so that nothing happens to them like it happened to me. Plus, I'm low on Taros, I spent most that I had on getting to Darklands."

"Really? Why didn't I hear about that?"

"Well, Huntor started this and Tetrax helped him by picking some of the strongest people he knew. They both agreed that you are very strong and you'd rather go to Hero's Hollow than stay here. Many strong heroes decided to stay here. If we manage to save Darklands, Huntor's crest will be the most populated hub, so we have to keep it as safest as possible. People like Simon Fieldcheddar, Rita marshmallow and others, you know them."

"Well, alright, you know the best for you."

"Yeah, and look at the wage! 300 Taros per day!"

Shala just then got a message from Tetrax.

"Shala, where are you?! The whole ship is waiting for you so that we can go. Hurry up or else you'll have to stay."

"Sorry, Peace, gotta run. Good luck with that. I see no difference anyway between this and that day when you were kindapped. If you needed the Taros, Tetrax still kept your reward when we fought Fusion Flame Princess, remember? Bye anyway."

"Bye!" – Peace shouted because Shala was already running with Nano Numbuh Two.

Wow, the ship is moving so fast!" – Shala said when he got on the ship, which was already moving.

"Yes, I managed to get this ship's engine in an acceptable condition. Now we can fly to Hero's Hollow in a matter of hours."

"And we still can't fly to Townsville, right?" – asked Shala. It seemed like he wanted to leave Darklands very much.

"No. We can get the ship there in 10 days is it doesn't break down, and another problem is food and water."

"Why? Are we short on it?"

"No, the ship's got food and H2O generators, but they can't be active when the ship if flying and we won't have enough to feed all the people who are here."

"Alright, I got it, we can't fly to Townsville yet. So what's up with Hero's Hollow?"

"Well, assuming that a big part of Huntor's crest is sunk in the sea of Fusion Matter, it will be harder to navigate, but nothing is impossible for this ship's pilot!" – Tetrax said proudly.

"Yeah, except flying us to Townsville…" – Shala mumbled in a casual way.

"Oh, don't start again, Shala. Say, have you seen Cheese around here lately? I hope he's not breaking anything else."

"No. I haven't seen him at all lately. Not once since Naver brought him. I'll ask him."

Shala sent a message to Naver. He got an answer soon.

"No. I left him to DOC-27. He stayed in Huntor's Crest."

Shala told that to Tetrax.

"Alright. I hope he's not on the ship."

"Hey Tetrax, I didn't ask this yet: Where's Demongo?" – asked Shala.

"I don't know. Some people who stayed alive in the camp said that he's flown away. I think that he's gone to some other place rather than Huntor's Crest. Maybe to Hero's Hollow, The Precipice or maybe to Aku himself."

"Yeah, Aku would be a great assist to the war. The only problem is, he'd try to conquer us all when we defeat Fuse, so…"

 **End of Chapter 20.**

 **Okay. I will upload new chapters often.**


	21. Shala's Past

Chapter 21 – Shala's Past

Shala was sitting in his small room, thinking about his life when Tetrax's voice rang through the ship again, saying that they have reached their destination. Shala looked outside. The camp looked like usual – Half destroyed. Shala thought that he'd stay on the ship for a while. He remembered the time when he was 14 – when he first arrived to Townsville, two weeks before the invasion.

Shala flew to Townsville from his country – Georgia. Yes, Shala is a foreigner, get a grip on yourself. He came to Townsville to learn stuff – he wanted to become a doctor later in life, so he needed good education. As a child, Shala always wanted for something special to happen to him – thus, he came to Townsville, home of the PowerPuff Girls, Juniper Lee, The Grim Reaper and many other unusual people. Shala knew that something would happen to him in Townsville. He was not mistaken.

In two weeks after Shala's arrival, strange green things started falling from the sky, which oozed green liquid, which formed into monsters. A very young but very smart scientist named Dexter said that these "Terrafusers" were sent to Earth to attract an alien planet – Planer Fusion. He said that some of his experiment subjects, who had travelled to the future, when most of the Earth was destroyed and the remaining people were struggling to keep the remaining land. The subjects brought back weapons which could counter those monsters – the Nanos, and helped mass produce them before the invasion got worse.

Dexter was worried that citizens were unprepared to fight in a war like this and they needed to be trained, but a shape-shifting superhero named Ben Tennyson offered a prison colony in an alternate dimension to train people. Sure, it sounded absurd, but people could be prepared for anything there, so they remade the prison colony into an Academy and started training heroes to fight in this war.

Shala immediately signed up for the resistance team and was one of the first to finish the Academy. He also got the top grades, higher than any other recruit there. When he finished, he was offered to choose one of the four Guides: Ben Tennyson, who was trying to keep advanced Plumber technology from Fuses reach, Dexter, who was searching for the missing superheroes like Buttercup and Major Glory, Edd, who was on a quest to find magical candy treasure, and Mojo Jojo, who was assembling a monkey minion army. Shala chose Dexter because it seemed that searching for the missing superheroes seemed the most interesting option.

As soon as Shala did this, he was transported to Heroes Square, Sector V, where Ranger Melissa greeted him and offered his first ever mission – get DNA samples from Blossom and Numbuh Two, who both were on that big floating treehouse. Shala got confused about the Nanos, but Melissa explained what they were and how they worked. Shala soon got back with them and Melissa promised him if they (Dexlabs) manage to make Nanos of them, she'll let him know and Shala will be the first one to test them out.

Shala went back to the treehouse, from where Blossom sent him to fight a few monsters to test his skills. "Impressive, but you are a little quick tempered and arrogant in battle. Try to improve that." – she said. Once, when Numbuh Two sent Shala to the KND Training Area (still under construction), Shala noticed a hole in the ground. "What the…" – he thought, but still entered. Inside Shala met some weird monsters he hasn't seen before – those were Shocktanglers, as he learned later. At the end of the underground cave he saw something green and black with yellow eyes. He realized that it was a Fusion and remembered how everyone told him to avoid them at the beginning, but Shala didn't care. The Fusion charged at him. Shala dodged this attack and hit it in the back. It fell down. He hit it over and over again until it dissolved and Shala's first ever Nano came out of it – Nano Feedback. "Cool!" – Shala said.

But it wasn't so cool when he returned to the treehouse. "You do realize that you could have killed yourself just like that when everyone you came across told you to avoid a Fusion?" – asked Blossom in a bossy voicey.

"Yeah, but… I didn't die, that monster didn't even get one hit on me…"

"You just got lucky. Your hammer here is electricity proof so you didn't get shocked when you hit him. I think I should send you to Dexter, he'll keep a close eye on you!" – said Blossom angrily.

"Okay, fine, I'll go. Just how do I get there?" – asked Shala.

"Just take a Monkey Skyway Agent to Genius Grove, and ask the Dexbot near Dexter's old house to transport you to Dexlabs."

"Mhm, fine." – said Shala.

When he arrived there, Dexter said that he was expecting him. "You wouldn't mind if I run a few tests on your brain? Just to see what can it do." – he said.

"Okay, I guess. I just hope that Dee Dee isn't in this lab right now."

Dexter had Shala put his head into a circular hole. Shala looked down and saw a hand-made basket.

"Uuuh, Dex? Is this a guillotine?" – asked Shala.

"No, of course not. I just put the basket there as a joke. Some people freaked out when the saw this. This was reeealy funny, you see."

"Alright, I just hope that you are able to examine my brain without extracting it."

After the test, Dexter came to Shala and said that he had interesting results. Shala's brain had a very big potential in science. He asked Shala if he would become his personal apprentice. Shala would learn the secrets of the most complicated technology and stuff like this. Shala, who was particularly interested in robotics, programming and tech, agreed.

After a bit more than a year, Shala got bored of the lab life. Sure, he learned everything he was interested in as a kid, but now he wanted to go out and fight Fusions properly. He changed his guide to Ben Tennyson and joined the plumbers. Eventually, he realized that no matter what organization he joined (Plumbers, Urban Rangers, SACT, the TND, etc…) he would still be forced to do things by a superior and as a team with others. Shala didn't like this. He wanted a free life, so he left the plumbers too (although he kept his guide as Ben Tennyson) and kept fighting Fusions.

Using his skill and intelligence, he did great things in the war for over than two years. When Edd invented the Power Level Tracker (which measured the Heroes', monsters' and gear's levels), Shala was discovered to have a very high level – 30. (The levels work this way: When hero collects enough Fusion Matter, he "levels up" and gets stronger. His Nanos are stronger too). Shala was at the time in Darklands, helping Tetra, Samurai Jack and Demongo in various quests. After that, he got where he is now – in a room on Mandark's ship, thinking about all of this. (For those of you who didn't keep track, Shala is 17 years old now.)

Somebody came to Shala's room. "Hi" – he said. "You are LG Shala, right?" – he asked then.

"Yeah, hi. What's your name?" – Shala asked him.

"I'm Simon. Listen, the ship's pilots could use your help. There is a word around here that you're very smart in technology stuff, can you help us with the engine?" – said the boy.

"Alright. Wait, what's your last name?" – asked Shala curiously.

"Fieldcheddar." – answered Simon.

"Really? I've heard that you stayed at Huntor's Crest." – asked Shala.

"I decided to come. I'm a great deal in piloting the ship anyway. But wait, you've heard of me? Cool."

"Yeah. Anyway, what's the problem with the engine?"

"Well, it's still severely damaged, and we could use your help in fixing it. You'd better see for yourself."

 **End of Chapter 21.**

 **Shalexa here and I'm ashamed that I stopped uploading chapters right after promising to make more chapters. It's not like I was busy. But anyways, I'm back and I just told you guys the big part of Shala's backstory. There are some other people who use my character in their fanfictions (For which you should look on the FusionFall Universe Forums) but I just kinda didn't feel like putting in here.**

 **Also, I got another OC over here, Simon Fieldcheddar, which my friend on the forums asked me to put in.**

 **I will** ** _probably_** **upload even more chapters in these days, but I can't guarantee you this because, well, this already happened.**

 **Oh yeah, I also revealed how smart Shala is. VERY.**

 **Shalexa out, hopefully with new chapters soon.**

 **Also, could you add a review here for my fanfic? That would REALLY cheer me up and inspire me to make more of this.**


	22. The Wreck of Hero's Hollow

Chapter 22 – The Wreck of Hero's Hollow

Shala followed Simon into the engine room – a black room with red glowing circuits all around it. Some of them were not lit properly because the ship's engine wasn't working properly. If you touched them, you would get a slight electric shock. A bunch of people were all around the walls and most of them were standing around the engine, which was slightly steaming. The door was open so the steam would go out. Shala looked at the engine.

It was also black with red circuits, and the red circuits on the engine were growing into the ones on walls. It really reminded a car engine, and Shala thought that Mandark must have stolen a car engine and modified it. When he looked at it he noticed that the main problem was that most of the parts were overheated.

"Well, If I am correct, when that Fusion bomb hit the boosters in the ship's exterior, they malfunctioned and since the engine was sending too much power into them, they malfunctioned even more and the engine got damaged because of that too. What's more, it was the ship's main power source and when it stopped, we lost connection with the outside world, as well as other faraway camps. With its last dying breath it sent a distress call to the mainland, but both Dexter and Mandark knew that this would only happen if the communication part was destroyed. They also took Jack's warning and the bomb's mushroom cloud in consideration. They all think that the whole ground got destroyed over here and we all died in the sea of Fusion Matter. Anyway, back to the engine. The result of damaged boosters is that the engine overheated. Now we need new engine parts or fully a new engine, a repair bot to repair the boosters and a big electrical charge or an electromagnetic impulse to start the engine again." – said Shala.

"Anything else?" – asked one of the engineers with a smile.

"Seriously, Shala, you figured this ALL you with just looking at the engine?" – asked Simon in amazement.

"Yeah, it's pretty simple stuff, I'm surprised you didn't know it" – said Shala, also surprised.

"Alright, so, we gotta get all of this soon if the engine is to work as it used to. Do you know a very strong hero who can get all this?" – asked Simon.

"Yeah, you're looking at one." – answered Shala with a smile. "Well, we have some repair bots here on the ship, for new engine parts we gotta ask Huntor (too sad we just left his base) and as for the electromagnetic impulse, I have to think… I mean, one Feedback Nano won't help in this case, or it would have already been ready…" – said Shala.

"So that's the only thing we're missing, right? Other stuff we can get easily." – said Simon in relief. "Thanks for helping us. You're totally invited to ALL of the parties I may throw in the near future." – said Simon. "My parties are awesome" – he added while Shala left.

Shala messaged Peace, Jay and Alice and asked them to meet him in the piloting room (where Tetrax was). When they all got there, Shala explained everything to them and Tetrax.

"How come you never looked at it? I'm sure you could have figured it out too." – Shala told Tetrax.

"I never had the time, I'm in deep calculations usually, I just knew what the engineer guys kept telling me." – answered Tetrax. "Anyway, we can't go back now to Huntor's Crest, we're nearly at the camp. I mean, what's left of it. I can only hope that Cheese actually stayed behind, what more can he do to this place…?" – said Tetrax thoughtfully.

"Well, Cheese isn't actually that bad, I think that he finally got it that we're at war here. Only since I told him about the Fusion Matter and green stuff, he's been afraid of grass" – said Naver.

"Well, better late than Naver. I mean, never. Sorry." – said Jay with a smile.

"So Shala, I've been wondering, how are you holding on your feet without Internet? It's been a month." – asked Alice. She was smiling too.

Shala usually used the Internet during his whole free time – playing mobile games and browsing forums. He wanted to answer but by that time, they were already above the camp and Tetrax asked the group to be quiet, he wanted to manage a perfect landing.

A SACT agent was peering above at the ship. He ran near a tree so tge ship could land. Shala noticed that he seemed dirty and muddy, his uniforms were also torn in places and he had a shoe missing.

"What happened over here?!" – asked Alice in horror.

"Since the Resurrect 'Ems vanished, monsters led by Fusions attacked almost every day. There were too many of them. People kept dying. There's only 17 of us left. The others fell to Fusion Mandy's hand. The remaining days we were struggling to stay alive, hiding in the least destroyed shacks. The food storage is also nearly out and monsters have taken out our communication signal tower. We were desperate for help. They might return any second now." – said the SACT agent.

"Man, this place REALLY got dark" – said Shala, his face stunned with the sight of this trainwreck of a place.

"You can all get on this ship, we've got a big enough food supply and also good protection. The Monkey Skyway agents can give you a ride to Huntor's Crest, where it's safe now. Money won't be a problem this time, I'll tell the monkeys. But tell me, do you have any other information for us? Have you seen something?"

"Yeah, the day before yesterday, we saw Demongo flying over there" – answered the agent and pointed north-west.

"Demongo, huh? Thank you for this information. You all should probably get on the ship." – Tetrax told other people, who got there too. "Shala, what do you think about all of this?" – asked Tetrax.

"Well, what Fusions did was horrible, we should avenge these peoples' death and what they did to their friends, but…"

"Yes, of course, but I meant about Demongo."

"Oh. Yeah, sorry. I really hope that it has nothing have to do with Aku. Jack is the only person who knows how to stop him and he isn't here, and if the Dark wizard will not support us, we will be stuck between two battlegrounds. I REALLY wish that we could get out of here soon" – Shala answered.

 **End of Chapter 22.**

 **Shalexa here and WE'RE BACK! THIS TIME, YOU'LL GET MORE CHAPTERS!**

 **Well, I just hope that there is someone out there reading my fanfic. Except you, Peace. I hope that if you are reading this, you will write a review. This would REALLY boost my morale to write more chapters. What good is this fanfic if no one reads it?**

 **And also, I thought that it was about time this fanfic got DARK. Before, it was unstoppable Shala saving people, but NOT ANYMORE. This time, the plot will also have more suspense. In the next several chapters the dream team will split up to do different stuff that needs doing, and everyone will be in trouble, especially Shala. Let's hope that Fusion Mandark isn't back again…**


	23. Split up!

Chapter 23 – Split up!

Shala got up to the ship and told everyone what happened. They were shocked. Alice almost cried at that part when Shala mentioned the state of the remaining people. They started to walk while Shala was telling the rest. When they arrived to in front of Shala's room, they all sat down on the floor and discussed what they should do next.

Jay got the first word. "The ship should go back to Huntor's crest and get the engine parts. This way it will be able to fly faster." – he said.

"This is a bad idea, we just came from there. There are more people out there in the state like these and we are the only ones that can save them" – answered Naver.

"Then what should the ship do, in your opinion?" – asked Jay.

"He just said it, didn't he? We should save the people in camps like The Precipice and the Dark Tree. I think this is a good idea, but there are probably no living people left there, said as it is." – said Alice.

"Yeah, but… Okay. Then the ship can stay here and we can rebuild the camp, and make this area safe like Huntor's Crest. It would be damn nice to see all of the monsters and Fusions destroyed somewhere, and the more places ae like this, the better." – Jay came up with a new idea.

"This is a better idea, but still, it wastes use for the ship. I think we should still look around all those places. I mean, we can only guess if they're dead or not, and besides, we ALL are currently in a state like this – the people in Townsville all think that all of us here are dead, and if they don't check up on use, we might actually die soon. The same goes about us and those poor people there." – said Naver.

"Shala, what do you think? You haven't said a word since you finished storytelling." – said Jay.

"I say that we'd better follow Demongo." – said Shala.

"Really? But, well… I thought Demongo was the least of our problems now" – said Alice.

"No, I don't think so. We don't know what Demongo is up to and we better find out. Perhaps he sided with Lord Fuse? Or maybe, he went to search for his master? Believe me: Aku is much bigger of a threat than Fuse." – said Shala darkly.

"Well, we can't pursue Demongo with a ship in this state" – said Alice. "We'd better get these parts Jay suggested."

"I think the ship should go around the Dark Tree and the Precipice" – said Naver. "Those poor people won't stand long."

"We'd better rebuild the camp" – said Jay.

"We need to pursue Demongo, he is a threat now that we don't know what he's doing." – said Shala.

"Well, we do seem that all of us have different opinions" – said Jay. "Maybe we should split up and do as each of us wants?"

"Well, it truly is easy for just one person to bring the parts" – said Shala.

"I volunteer!" – said Alice.

"Are you sure, cous? The way back is dangerous. And plus, you'll need a vehicle to cross the parts fully infected by Fusion Matter."

"I'll be fine, I'll just take a Monkey skyway agent."

"Ok, just be careful" – said Shala.

"But the ship has to stay here to rebuild the camp. I still think this is the better thing to do" – said Jay.

"Really? Let me put it this way. Why do you think that we should rebuild the camp?" – asked Shala.

"Because it will be safe then" – said Jay.

"Was it safe when the camp was first built?" – Shala continued.

"Uuh, yeah, it got destroyed because of Cheese in the first place."

"Yes, but now, is it that much needed?"

"Well…"

"This camp has no real use whatsoever because we have a very strong base under Huntor's crest. We don't need to rebuild this until we have other things settled, like Demongo or that rescue mission." - Shala finished talking.

"Hmm, yeah, you're right. We should better find Demongo now that I think of it" – Jay said.

"This breaking the problem down thing works evey time" – said Shala, satisfied.

"And by the way, need I remind you that Demongo went in the direction of the Precipice? We can go there and still be on Demongo's trail!" – said Naver.

"Alright, now that we got this thing settled, we can tell Tetrax what we decided."

"What we decided? Since when does Tetrax listen to a bunch of teenagers?" asked Alice.

"Well, he just asked me what we should do not fifteen minutes ago, and since we are some of the strongest heroes around, he will probably listen what you have got to say too" – said Shala. "But there is one other problem – that big source of electricity. Without it, we won't be able to get to Townsville or even contact there. Hell, we won't even stay up for long if the ship continues to take hits like this!" – he added. "So, you guys got any ideas about that?"

"Well, the biggest electric source I know around here is Shala's Feedback Nano, and I know that it woun't be any help in this situation…" – said Alice.

"Well, the only electricity stuff I've heard of is that Adaptiumm Fusion Matter has special electrical properties" – said Jay.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, Jay is right! A Adaptium of FM DOES have the properties we need! Well, we will have to collect a LOT of it and then see what happens." – Shala was delighted that they thought of at least something about this.

After they told Tetrax about all of this, he said:

"Well, I liked what you said, all of you, but we have another problem – we don't have a repair bot. I just discovered it. We'll have to send someone to the Fireswamps camp too. And by the way, we don't have free Monkey Skyway Agents either – they are busy carrying these people from Hero's Hollow to Huntor's Crest. What did you think that we have 17 Agents on the ship? We've got only 10, the remaining 7 have to wait before they can go."

"Well, I can go to Fireswamps camp." – said Jay.

"He just wants to safely escort Alice" – Naver whispered to Shala with a smile. "Cut is out" – Shala didn't like that joke.

"Well then, Alice is going to Huntor's Crest and Jay can go to Fireswamps. By the way, as Shala said, we should start collecting Adaptium Fusion Matter." – said Tetrax. "So you should kill some specific monsters. On Huntor's Crest, Wooly Behemoths are made of this, Alice, so keep an eye out for them. Jay, you should hunt some Tat Titans or Magma Hulks" – he finished.

"Alright," – said Jay.

Alice Nodded.

"Alright. What do I do?" – asked Naver. He seemed eager to help.

"Well, you can stay on the ship now, Tetrax will need some help here too." – said Shala. "Or do you want to stay at Hero's Hollow?" – he asked sarcastically.

"No, the ship's fine. I'll go with" – quickly said Naver. He was apparently scared of this place, the way he said this.

"Alright, it's decided. Alice is going to Huntor's Crest, I'm going to the fireswamps, Shala and Naver are going to stay here." – said Jay. "Well, let's go Alice." – he added, as no one was saying anything.

"What, like this? No preparation?" – said Alice.

"Well, I'm ready, but if you have to do something, I'll wait for you."

Naver smiled but Shala gave him a stern look.

"Alright, I have to rearrange my Nanos. Plus, I need to rent a new vechile, or how else am I going to get over that Fusion Matter sea?"

"Good idea. I'd better rent one too." – said Jay.

"You can have my jetbike if you want" – Shala told Alice. "And also, it is bought, not rented, so you don't have to worry about it if something happens. Much." – added Shala. Then he looked at Naver.

"Oh. I'd give mine, but don't have one. I really need to buy a vechile." – he mumbled.

Jay groaned. "Ok, I'll go rent one and meanwhile Alice and rearrange her nanos. Let's meet in ten minutes Later here." – he said.

"Ok, we'll wait here." – said Jay. He then sat where he was standing and looked into the sky. Shala leaned against a wall and took his phone out.

"Alright, we're back" – said Alice after 10 minutes.

"Really, this soon? Wow, I didn't even get to beat one level" – said Shala and put his phone in his pocket.

"Alright, are you going?" – asked Naver.

"Come on, Alice, are we going?" – said Jay.

"Yeah."

"Oh, wait, Alice, I almost forgot. Say hello to Peace if you meet him" – said Shala.

"Yeah, all right." – alice answered. She knew Peace as well.

"Come on, Alice, are we going or not?" – Jay was getting impatient.

"Alright, alright, ok, fine, geez, I'm coming." – said Alice. She got a bit angry about Jay's impatience.

Shala got his phone out again as they jumped off. Naver took his one out too. "Wanna mutual play?" – he asked.

 **End of Chapter 23.**

 **Shalexa here. I took it slow on my next chapter, but it 'n not like anyone demanded, is it?**

 **But seriously, I'm starting to think that no one reads this. What is this fanfic, chopped liver? I would highly appreciate if you guys who still read me, leave at least some kind of message in the review section, because I'm thinking of stopping my fanfic.**


	24. Alice and Jay's Trip

Chapter 24 – Alice's and Jay's trip

Likce and Jay jumped off their ship. Jay landed swiftly, while Alice made a roll.

"What did you do that for? You know nothing would happen anyway." – asked Jay.

"It makes me feel like, I dunno, a parachute diver or something, it's cool when I roll like this after jumping off a high place." – answered Alice. "Anyway, let's go" – she said, got out her jetbike and zoomed south, towards Huntor's Crest. Jay got his new jetbike too.

"That looks cool. What model is that?" – asked Alice while they were going.

"Speedy Scooter 5000. I figured that we have to do this quickly so I rented a really good one" – answered Jay proudly.

"Cool." – said Alice. Then they were quiet for a while.

"So… You wanna talk?" – asked Jay.

"Alright, what do you want to talk about?" – said Alice.

"I don't know, I just wanna talk. 'Bout something. Wasit, you know Peace?" – asked Jay.

"Yeah, once Shala had an adventure with him and he needed my help, about a year ago, that's when I met him. He's a nice guy, it's just that his jokes are more annoying than funny. When did you meet Shala?"

"Actually, 10 minutes before I met you. When Shala had to get that scheme or something, I don't remember, He needed help. My friend Naver told me that, and that's when I met Shala. I like dangerous adventures. Then Shala called you, and I met you. I gained a lot from that day" – said Jay with a smile, while Alice said "Stop it, it's overkill" with a smile.

"I wish I had some Pepsi" – said Alice.

"You like Pepsi too, don't you?" – said Jay with a smile.

"Yeah, but not as much as Shala. Sometimes on long trips it helps me replenish my energy." –said Alice.

"Hey, Alice, I think I have a can. Here" – he said and gave it to her.

"Thanks" – she said and sipped a bit. "Here" – she gave the most of the drink back to Jay.

"You drink it, I don't want it right now." – said Jay.

"You're such a gentleman" - said Alice, but that last sentence was interrupted as several Wooly Behemoths' loud sounds took their attention. They quickly got off their vehicles, stored them in their NanoComs and got their weapons out. Alice got her old Mineral Hammer again and Jay tried to pull his Asteroid Cutlass out, but he got struck by one of these monsters who was charging at him.

Alice shouted "JAY!", got Nano Numbuh Two out and ran to that monster and sliced it in half.

"Jay, are you alright?" – asked Alice, worried.

"I'm… Fine…" – said Jay while coughing up blood. "I got… Heal Nano…" – he stuttered and pressed a button on his NanoCom, summoned a Nano Numbuh Once that healed him a little, but he still had deep wounds."

"Jay, that is not enough… I have an…", but she was interrupted as another Behemoth stepped on her. Jay quickly got up and sliced it in half. Now Alice was coughing up blood too, almost crushed under the Behemoth's weight.

"Don't worry… Group Heal…" – said Alice barely and summoned Nano Grim, which healed both. Jay got up, looking better, but Alice was still shaky.

"We'd better switch to long range" – said jay and got a Goalie Gun out. Alice didn't have a long ranged weapon right now, so she had to be careful. With another jolt of Grim's healing power, she took her Mineral Hammer, summoned Nano Coco and hit another monster right as it was charging at her.

"Touchdown!" – she shouted as she cracked the Behemoth's skull. "Jay, behind you!' – she shouted and threw her hammer at the monster behind Jay. It dissolved into Fusion Matter. But Alice was left weaponless for a second, and another Behemoth charged at Alice with its tusks ready.

All Alice had was a stun Nano which did stun the enemy, but as it was running when it got stunned, it fell over and kept rolling. It was threatening to crush Alice, but Jay blasted it in smithereens. Alice got drenched in Fusion Matter, but Jay collected it instantly and Alice made her nano heal her.

"Here's your weapon back" – Jay said. "You know, it almost took my head of along with that monster's" – he added smiling.

"Well, you should duck. You almost blew my head off too." – answered Alice, also smiling.

"So… We should go. We're almost at the Fusion sea" – said Jay.

They got their vehicles and crossed the sea in silence.

 **End of Chapter 24.**

 **Shalexa here. I know that this chapter was short, I am just lazy. Next chapter is going to be about Shala and Naver. I think the next chapter is going to be like this too (symmetry and stuff) and I will post longer chapters starting 26. (Longer than this one :D).**

 **Seriously, can you people post anything on this review section here or on my thread at FusionFall Universe Forums? That would cheer me up.**


	25. Shala and Naver Talking about Stuff

Chapter 25 – Shala and Naver Talking about Stuff

When Shala and naver got bored of playing on the phone, Shala went to get some Pepsi. Naver followed him – he'd get some Coke. The amount of people around them were now much thinner than, say… A month or so ago, since after that most of the people were now on Huntor's Crest. While they were walking, Shala notices Simon Fieldcheddar somewhere in the crowd.

"Hey Shala, what other games do you have on your phone?" – asked Naver.

"I have many, really many, but I already got bored of most of them. You can play them in you want now."

"Naah, later."

"Alright. Plus, most of the games require Internet, and that's a problem now in Darklands. Or I wouldn't be letting my Clash of Clans account right now" – said Shala, smiling.

"Bro, if I had Internet, the first thing I would do would be contacting the mainland." – said Naver, seriously.

"Yeah, that too. Hey, when you reminded me of limited connection with mainland, I just realized something. WE… WILL… SOON… RUN… OUT… OF… PEPSI!" –Shala realized.

"Oh, no, that's a big tragedy!" – said Naver sarcastically. "Seriously, people would think that you're addicted. Do you even know what they put in there" – he asked.

"Yes, I do." – said Shala while they arrived at the nearest soda machine. "Do you know that they put far worse things in Coke?" – snapped Shala back.

"Meh, it can't be worse than Pepsi" – ansered Naver carelessly.

"Did you know that Coke is good at cleaning toilets?" – asked Shala.

This caused Naver to spit out the Coke he was drinking right now.

"Really?" – he asked in disgust.

"Yeah. I would show you a video if we had internet" – Shala answered.

(The narrator should note here that Shala meant "Everything Wrong With Coke" YouTube Video by BrandSins. There is also a "Everything Wrong With Pepsi" video, and Shala knows that perfectly well, but Naver doesn't need that. Maybe Naver will notice it in the suggestions bar when Shala shows him the Coke video. :D)

"Alright. Let's… Let's stop discussing talk. Let's change topics" – said Naver, but he still drank that Coke.

"Alright, gee. What do you want to talk about?"

"I don't know. You pick a subject."

"No, you do it. I am terrible at picking talking topics. I like to talk about things I like, and those things turn out to be things that only I like."

"Alright, fine. I don't talk myself much either. I prefer to listen people, so fire away."

"Okay, but don't say that I didn't warn ya." – said Shala and started talking about Mortal Kombat endlessly.

Half an hour later Naver got bored of all this talking and said "Alright, Shala, that's enough. Let's go see Tetrax, see if he has a mission for us."

"Alright. I'm too lazy to go there, I'll wait for you somewhere near my room" – said Shala, got his earplugs and phone out and started listening to music while going to his room.

"Get up, lazy ass!" – said Nave a while later when he came to Shala's room. "Tetax wants you to find a part of the ship – Appearantly, some flying monster got under our ship and ate some important detail off."

"Naver, I'm not in the mood of getting off the ship. You go and I'll give you some Taros too."

"Alright, Shala, but I'm already getting tired of doing stuff for you."

"Why? The last time you did it, I gave you a Meteor Cutlass. I think it's totally worth it."

"Bro, if you're not going to get off the ship once, you will be out of shape and find it difficult to kill a stupid spawn."

"Alright, this is the last time. But seriously, all this time, I have been working on something. Something really cool. I'll show you when you get back."

 **End of Chapter 25.**

 **Shalexa here. (duh). I made this chapter short too in proportion to the previous chapter. The next four chapters will be about each main character. After that... I may have Shala an arc or something, I don't know, maybe. Also, I'm in village again so I ahve bad connection so I may not be able to upload chapters. Nevertheless, I will try, and at least, try to write them (:D)**


	26. Alice on the Crest

Chapter 26 – Alice on the Crest

Alice and Jay were on their way. They already crossed the Fusion Matter sea and got on the main island, where Huntor's base was. The environment changed drastically between there and here. In Hero's Hollow, the whole ground was black. The sky was dark green because of the Fusion Matter fog, and it was a little creepy there. There was little plant life, and the little that was, was infected by Fusion matter and turned into plant-Terrafuser hybrid. There was nothing to make the environment colorful, if you don't count an occasional destroyed tank or S.C.A.M.P.E.R. There also was a couple of destroyed houses with wrecked fences around them.

However, after they crossed the border, the environment change was drastic. The ground was black here too, but everything else changed. The sky was much lighter green, and the plant life was still blooming. Sure, the plants around here were infected by Fusion Matter here too, but this was very little compared to Hero's Hollow. The plants over here were red and green. It almost looked like a jungle in The Wilds, but still, it was much darker. The Ravine was also nearby, which already was set as a meeting point between people if they wanted to meet or if they accidentally split up. There were also several shacks here and there, which were apparently new, but their construction was unfinished since the workers apparently abandoned their jobs.

Alice and Jay had to split up now. Jay had to go south, while Alice went west. That's where the base was.

"So yeah, I guess we have to split up over here" – said Jay.

"Yeah. Hey, what are these shack things?" – asked Alice in confusion. "They weren't here before" – answered Jay, also puzzled.

"Let's go inside one of them. But we'd better be careful. These workers might have been kidnapped or killed there."

They entered the nearest one of the wooden shacks. It was empty. No living thing inside – Not a man, not a Fusion, not even a spawn. There were construction tools and materials here and there and food, which was presumable for the workers.

Jay took one of the milk boxes and sniffed it.

"No one has been here for several days" – he said. "Or, maybe, people had old milk over here. But the first one is more possible" – he said.

"What happened here? – asked Alice in confusion. Things were certainly a mess in here.

"I don't know, but we'd better get out of here. Whatever caught them might catch us, plus we have missions to complete." – said Jay.

When they got out of the cabin, both checked their NanoComs and picked the direction they were heading to. They kissed goodbye and left without another word.

"What was that shack thing all about" – Alice was thinking along the way.

It seemed that there was only little left to go to get to the base, when Alice heared some Eyebulb and Eyebore noises.

"Shit, that's perfect timing. Just what I needed" – thought Alice and crouched behind a rock while summoning Nano Numbuh Five. The noises were coming quitter and quieter and just before Alice decided to take a look, several of them jumped on her from behind that very rock.

"What the fuck? They can see through solid rock?" – Alice was thinking while trying to get a solution. She was already covered by the monsters when a small explosion took place and all of them turned into Fusion Matter. Alice quickly got out a heal Nano because the acid hurt, but she immediately collected it for it to stop. She only saw a silhouette of someone before they ran away. The only thing she saw that it was a male who saved her life.

"Jay? Is that you?" – she shouted. "Come back! Thanks anyway!"

"Well. That was awkward. But yeah, at least I got some more Adaptium Fusion Matter: - she was thinking while getting on her vehicle. There was only a little left to the crest. She saw a person outside what probably was the base.

"Hey, you!" – she shouted. The next time she looked, that someone disappeared.

"Where did he go?" – Alice thought. She went to the spot that "someone" was standing, but there was nothing there. Not even the base entrance Alice thought would be there. That guy would have jumped there, but no. That was just solid ground.

"Strange." – she thought. "First abandoned shacks, then someone saving my life, and now a phantom guy running loose on Huntor's Crest. What happened to this place while we were gone?" – she was thinking in confusion.

At last, she found the entrance. It was sealed tight. "Let me in!" – she was stomping on the metal trapdoor. It later opened automatically while she was standing on it and it caused her to fall down with an "Ow!".

She quickly jumped inside. The trapdoor sealed itself automatically.

"Who are you, girl?" – Huntor came with a knife in his hand.

"I'm an ally, sir!" – shouted Alice, scared. "I'm on your side!"

"Oh. Where did you come from?" – Huntor asked. He clearly did not expect anyone to be running round up there.

"I came from Tetrax's ship. It is stationed in Hero's Hollow now. Didn't you get the SACT agent?" – Alice asked.

"What agents? We haven't gotten a word from you since you left. We had our problems here."

"What? We sent ten people from Hero's Hollow here on Monkey Skyway Agents. They did not arrive? Wait, what problems do you have?"

"No. No one arrived. About this problem…" – Huntor was in thoughts. "At first it was all going well. People were patrolling the area, we even started building patrol offices, but then people started disappearing. The first guy who disappeared was Peace Kwest. We thought that a monster got him or something of this sort, but then others disappeared too. After that, the builders of one hut disappeared too. I thought that this was the same reason, and sent another one, heavily armed and with strong guards. They disappeared too. Soon, other builders started disappearing. All of these projects were abandoned. No one dared set foot up high." Huntor stopped to breathe in well.

"Then, it got worse. The monsters found the base. It got under attack. The Tech Tunnelers did their job – they found us. After that, we have been under consonant attack. The monsters got into some of the rooms, so we had to cave them in. Some people even died. It wasn't easy over here."

"Man, this is dark" – thought Alice.

"But enough about us. What brings you here?" – asked Huntor.

"Well, the ship is still damaged, and Tetrax and Shala sent me here for some parts that may help fix the ship."

Then Alice searched through her NanoCom and found a recent message by Shala which contained the list of needed items and opened it. "Here is the list of needed items" – she said while resending Huntor the same message.

"Alright. Let me see. We have this one, and this one, but this… I think we have a problem here." – said Huntor.

"Why, what is it?" – asked Alice.

"I kept it in one of my least protected rooms, because this is a weak and unimportant thing that is only used in Earth technology. Because the lack of protection, that room was one of the broken into rooms. That particular room's contents got stolen by Fusion monsters. You have to get it back."

"Wait wait wait, go back a little." – said Alice. Huntor turned back, surprised at what she said.

"No, I mean, about what you said. Peace disappeared?" – she asked.

"Yes, I believe he was a friend of Shala's. I think you know Shala too, right?"

"Yes, I'm his cousin. Alright. So I have to get that thing back?"

"I suppose so, if you want it. I believe there is a Fusion behind this all. Shala's other friend – Never or something like that, his name was, said that he destroyed the Fusion. Either he didn't do a good job, or Fuse appointed another Fusion at this."

"Well, I suppose so. Do you have any clue where that Fusion might be?"

"No. I don't have your Fusion tracking technology. But I can provide you with gear and weapons if you want."

 **End of Chapter 26.**

 **Yo. How's it going? It's Shalexa here. New chapter new day, right? I may write some more.**

 **The next chapter is going to be about Jay. Then Naver, then Shala. Then Alice again. This loop is probably gonna go on for a while.**

 **Alos, I know that Eyebulbs and Eyebores are Cosmix, not Adaptium, but who cares. It's not like you're CinemaSins or something.**

 **Huntor was back! Also there was a mention of Peace.**

 **Please, write something in the review section, or something on my thread in FusionFall Universe forums. That is purely cheering me up that people are reading my fanfic and they want more. It's not like I wrote 26 chapters for myself. (On the other thought, it kinda is.)**

 **Don't forget to like and subscribe! :D**


	27. Jay's Fall

Chapter 27 – Jay's Fall

Jay crossed the Fusion Matter sea and arrived at the Firepits. The most of the place was infected, and there was only one entrance in the Infected Zone, so Jay had to walk around the whole place. Luckily, the Fireswamps are just south from here, so Jay has to go around half the area.

The whole place is more infected than ever, as the months since the Darklands were cut off from the mainland have been pretty rough. There is no connection or resources, most of the heroes ran away, no reinforcements and the small group of people we still got are in Huntor's Crest. ("At least that area is safe" – Thought Jay. Boy, was he wrong.) But the biggest problem was that there are no more Ressurect 'Ems, so if a person dies, they are lost forever. That's why (mostly) everyone is scared to go out and fight, but not Jay. Jay likes the danger of adventure.

And an adventure he did get.

The Firepits are mostly covered with lava, even the Infected Zone is more lacva than Fusion Matter. The terrain is rocky, so there are a lot of rocks and small hills, all topped with Lava. There are small patches on the ground with no lava, but not enough to navigate safely. And it is also super hot in here, even though summer is over and the time is around early autumn. Unless you use fire-and-heatproof gear and/or a flying vehicle, you can't get through.

Dexter has designed all gear he makes resistant to heat and cold, but not that much to, say… Swim in lava or something like that. Plus, this is no science fiction, so the parts that have no clothing on (the FACE for example) are still vulnerable, so people have to watch out for sudden fire explosions underground.

The monsters around this area are all fire-based, as only these may survive extreme heat. Some are also meshed with dinosaurs, which is an influence from being near Forsaken Valley and Dinosaur Pass (Freakosaurus Rex is a good example). Some are fused with lava-y hills we mentioned earlier, like Miasma Hulks and Stone Drakes. Then, there are monsters that are fused with local wildlife (Which is amazing that it even exists) like Lizard Kings. Monsters from Huntor's Crest roam here too, occasionally, but they are iresistant to heat, so they can't stay here. Monsters from here go to Huntor's Crest too, which leave a fiery trail.

Jay started going south. That's where the camp was. After a while, he got bored and though, "What, I'm gonna get to my destination THIS easily? No one will attack me? I know that SOMETHING has to go wrong during adventures like this, I mean, seriously, the whole world is built like a videogame! Something HAS to go wrong! Oh, well. I'm bored." Then the earth shook. "Wait for it… Something is gonna attack me now! Somewhere… About… Now? Come on! I want a challenge, guys!" – Jay felt disappointed.

He was thinking about Alice as the area went from orangey-red to more yellow. The fire was slightly weaker, and now the yellow tone made it monsters easier to spot. He saw something in front of him. It was an enormous hole in the ground. Jay thought "All right, something interesting! I guess this is the kind of monster, like from that movie, what was it…? Tremors! This guy probably digs underground and makes these holes on surface, and this is one of them. That guy probably made the earthquake. Yess, finally, something challenging to fight!"

Jay bent over the hole. "It's gonna come now! No? What about now? Crap!" – he was thinking. "I'm just gonna stand here until anything comes." After a while, he got bored. "COME ON YOU STUPID POOP!" Jay shouted, annoyed. The ground shook and Jay fell into the hole.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Ung! Gah!" – Jay wend rolling deep underground. When he got up wondering how nothing was broken, he looked around. The fall wasn't steep so now Jay couldn't climb the surface, but it was still too steep to climb. The ground around contained lava, so the whole cave was glowing kinda orange. There were many passages around and the floor was partially covered by lava.

"Well, not what I wanted, but this is still kinda cool" – Jay thought. He was excited. Very soon, he won't be so eager for an adventure for a long time.

 **End of Chapter... Um, I forgot the chapter number. man, it's been a long time. Let me check it... 27! yeah, chapter 27.**

 **I would write more of my fanfic, but I'm not sure if anyone actually reads it. I will write it anyway and also probably gonna shamelessly advertise it on my YouTube channel. By the way, speaking of shameless advertising and YouTube channels, here is mine:**

 **/ users / shalashala2001**

 **check out my channel, subscribe or something and see ya till next time!**


	28. Sky Battle

Chapter 28 - Sky Battle

Naver hired a Monkey Skyway Agent who (grumpily) agreed to carry him around. "This won't come cheap" Naver thought, as the Agent was charging him extra for the job being dangerous - there were many dangerous monsters, higher than level 36 , popping up in the Darklands. Even Tetrax couldn't explain that. And so, Naver and the flying monkey were flying through the sky for 100 Taros for each half hour.

"Don't take it as anything personal, kid, it's just that if I'm gonna risk my life, I at least need good compensation." - said the Agent.

"Yeah, it's okay, but wish anyone paid me that much, though." - sighed Naver.

"How much did Tetrax offer you for that anyway?"

"2000 Taros. Plus some CRATE as a bonus. Don't expect anything god to pop up in it anyway."

"2000 Taros? Seriously? Probably a lot of that will go to me. Why did you take the job? There's not much profit"

"Yeah, I'm not fully in it for profit you know. For one thing, if I don't do it and nobody else does it, the ship will go kaput. PIus I want the FM to get stronger. But the main reason is none of these anyway. I want to look like a hero in people's eyes, be cool and popular, you know what I mean? I'd like people to look up to me, even as a "war hero". That would be cool." - gazed Naver into his dreams.

"Cool motivation, bro. I suggest you do a lot of impressive stuff, like killing Fusions" - suggested the Monkey Skyway Agent.

"Yeah, I got plans of what I'm gonna do. You just help me do this mission." - said Naver.

Nothing happened during the next couple of hours, but then Naver said "Dude, my arms are really tired. Can we land? I need a break."

"Alright. But be careful on the ground. Do you want me to stay too?"

"Yeah, I need you for the mission."

Ten minutes later they rose up again, with Naver telling in which direction to fly.

"How do you track that anyway?" - asked the Agent.

"What, the monster? Tetrax made it so I can track it because the thing swallowed a pert of the ship. I don't really get it, but now we can find the monster."

"Watch out!" - shouted the Agent as a monster flew near, almost in range to shoot.

"Wha- woah!" Shouted Naver as he blasted it away. "That was too close for comfort!"

"Yeah, you should be careful next time. If I didn't warn ya, you might have died."

"Alright. Dude, you watch out!" - shouted Naver as two more Great Fusionflies attacked. The Agent dodged them as Naver blasted them apart. A big horde of a variety of fly-themed Fusion monsters were closing in. Some of them spit FM towards them.

"S'gusting spits incoming!" Shouted the agent. "Do a barrel roll!" Shouted Naver in amusement, as he blasted monsters away while getting flipped. "That shot was badass" - he was thinking.

"There's too many of them!" - shouted the flying monkey as a couple of monsters flew from behind and stung his jetpack. "Get off!" He shouted and kicked them, but it was already too late. The jetpack, now broken, was shaking these 2 around like crazy. "What happened?" - asked Naver while blasting monsters. He summoned his Generator Rex Nano to help in combat, as the monsters were getting so close Naver was chopping them up melee. "Jetpack damaged..." said the Agent. "Hang on tight, pal!" He was now using complex steering maneuvers, which seemed to go well despite the damaged engine. Naver was chopping monsters as they passed them, and Nano Rex was hovering in the air around them, slicing and smacking and kicking monsters all around with his constructs. "Dude, we need to get down!" - said Naver, while switching to his gun again and blasting a Cyber Stabber behind them.

"Why? There would probably be even more monsters on the ground!" - shouted the Agent.

"Yeah, but there I'll at least be able to move properly, this thing is barely keeping us in the air anyway!"

"What are you talking about? We're doing fine!" - while barely evading a monster.

"Dude, get down! I'm not used to air battles! One of us might die right now and the other won't last long!" - shouted Naver while blasting monsters one after another, but for each exploded monster 3 more seemed to take its place. Nano Rex just came up, asking for rest as he ran out of stamina. Naver switched over to Nano Courage.

"Just LAND!" But a deafening roar took place. Naver got caught off guard by this so that he got jumpscared there for a moment as the Agent was dodging something. As a result, his hand slipped and he fell down. Nano Courage lingered up there for a moment until he looked down, realised what happened and also fell down with a terrified scream.

 **End of chapter 28**

 **Hey guys, I'm back with a new chapter. I was actually gonna let this fanfic stay dead until I felt like continuing, but then I checked up on the Traffic Graph and realized that this had 100 more views than before, and that inspired me to continue writing. Plus I found a way to type and upload directly from my phone so I don't have to sit down at the computer. I can literally write anywhere (in bed, during school, in the bus, anywhere I want) and upload the document to this site. Maybe edit it a bit on the laptop later. This way I don't even have to be in special mood to open the document and start writing. So, expect a new chapter every once in a short while. Let's see if I can manage one chapter a week?**

 **All I'm asking from you guys is that you read this fanfic and appreciate it, maybe even post a review if you have the account to this site. Just, support this and I'll be inspired to keep writing for you ;)**


	29. Best Trap Ever

Chapter 29 - Best Trap Ever  
Shala was the only one of his friends who had still stayed on Tetrax's ship. The others were doing missions to fix the ship, and as Shala didn't know, would turn up in deep trouble. He was bored. In a half a day he would do some serious progress on the thing he promised Naver, but he "wasn't feeling like it" as he thought. So he stood up and walked around the ship. He passed a bunch of shopkeepers and took a look around to see if they had interesting stuff. Nothing Shala didn't already have better.  
He went to the part of the ship where people liked to gather. No one except a couple of shady guys, which Shala avoided.  
He went to the piloting room. "Hey Tetrax, you here? I'm bored" - he said while entering.  
"If you are bored, go do something useful. It's been a week since I last saw you out of your cabin. You probably aren't even doing anything, just lying around and watching something on your computer."  
"Who told you I haven't been doing anything?"  
"You don't look like it. Your fingers would be dirty, but the only thing they got on them are chips crumbs. And you don't exactly look mind-stressed either. Go, ask around if anyone needs your help. I got nothing for ya."  
"Hmph, fine" - said Shala and went to the trading spot, which was supposed to have a lot of people there. The two shady guys were gone. Shala was alone there.  
"I'm gonna go down, take a walk or something. Maybe a Fusion kidnaps me, or some monsters attack. At least I'll kill something bigger than a fly."  
He jumped down from the ship and landed with a loud noise. "Superhero landing!" - he thought with a smile. He looked around.  
He hadn't actually been in this area before. Strange, fusion-infected plants and bushes were on the ground. Shala touched one elongated leaf with his bare hand and it hurt. He pressed his NanoCom button and Nano Vilgax appeared. "Not you" - he said and pressed a different button. Nano Numbuh Two appeared. "Sorry, but I need a Heal Nano" - he said and pressed the third Button. Nano Ed appeared. "I can't believe I forgot to take a Heal Nano. Alright, no one else to blame except myself, really. I should have checked it before I left. Still, I thought I had Nano Feedback." The ground slightly shook. And with a hurt finger he set off. He equipped his Machete because he wouldn't be able to pull the trigger on his Fusebreaker Hurricane. The finger didn't hurt much but it would still cause a delay in shooting. The ground was covered with Fusion Matter. There were puddles of FM around too. There was a suspicious green mist in one direction which Shala avoided. The ground shook again. "I wonder what's up with that " - Shala thought. He got his weapon out just to be ready. He kept walking cautiously, and got Nano Vilgax to use his Radar ability. The ground shook so hard Shala stumbled. He looked at his minimap. There were signals of Fusion monsters all around him, which were weaker than usual. The ground shook even harder. Shala looked around. Then he looked up. "Where are the monsters? And WHY is the ground shaking?" - he thought. It shook again. And again. Boom. Boom. Boom. Each "boom" was even louder and the ground shook even more each time.  
Then Shala finally realized and quickly jumped to the side. On the spot where he had been standing seconds ago the ground exploded, and monsters were coming out of it. It was the giant Fusion horde all over again.  
The explosion affected Shala mid air so he fell down. He quickly got up, started running and got Nano Numbuh Two out for help. "Fast feet!" - he shouted as Shala ran from the horde, sometimes firing from his Lazer Cannon Machete over his back. This didn't slow the monsters down. It hardly affected them. Shala kept running as he entered the area where the green mist was. He could now only see glowing red eyes far behind him. He didn't stop running.  
"Let's see who we have here" - said a squeaky but cold, evil voice in front of him.

 **End of chapter 29.**

 **Hey guys, it's me. This chapter is slightly shorter than the previius one, but that's because it didn't feature ANY exposition. That's okay.**

 **Anyway here you go, the next chapter. This was written much earlier than you'll see it (probably) as now I'm doing some delay after releasing the next chapter. This was done the day after Ch. 28 and even that isn't out yet right now. I'm just trying to have several chapters in advance so that if I don't write for a while, new chapters will still go up. Plus, I want to be a bit more organized and settle for 1 chapter a week for now. If I keep up well with that, who knows, I might increase the number.**

 **If you have any opinion on the fanfic, please write it in a review. If you're not registered on this site, you can post it on the forums on my thread about the fanfic. I would greatly appreciate it. If you have any advice, or suggestions, write it there. Tell me what I do right and what I do wrong. I am entirely dependant on if anyone writes reviews or reads the fanfic at all.**


	30. The Battle for Mandark's ship

Chapter 30 - The Battle for Mandark's Ship and its Results. After Shala left, Tetrax sat down in the control room, thinking about the situation. "Now, we are cut off from the rest of the world, and the Resurrect 'Ems aren't working. This ship is badly damaged, and I sent some of the finest recruits here for parts and tools to retrieve it. Huntor's underground base is the best, most protected place we've got. And the monsters around are getting more and more dangerous. Well, if we survive them, we've got no hope to get to the mainland. I wonder how long can we keep this up?"  
He was checking the panels so that he made sure that the ship's engine wouldn't explode at a random moment. Mandark's technology shouldn't really be trusted about safety. He sent Simon Fieldcheddar and George Allenfly to check up on the ship's engine and repair what they could. He sent messagesto Jay, Alice and Naver to check up on them. If they were far away they wouldn't receive these messages, but if they were near, they could give a heads up. Then he gave a big "sigh" and got out of the piloting room. He went to the engine room himself. Simon and George told him that it was in the same conditions as before and they still haven't figured out how to fix it. Tetrax told them to give all the details about the ship that they could. He was now gonna try to fix it himself. "It's just some Mandark Industies tech, it can't be that hard to fix!" - he thought. "And send someone to watch over the piloting, someone who knows how to fly properly, I don't want this ship crashing into something. After a while he started considering disassembling the whole engine to figure out what was wrong - if it was something electrical, Simon and others would be able to fix it. "So what's wrong with this?" - he thought. Simon ran to hin. "Tetrax!" - he said while breathing heavily. "There's an alarm beeping in there!" They both quickly ran towards the piloting room. "What alarm was it" - Tetrax asked on the way. "I don't- sigh, know. It's very alarming but not very- sigh, informative" - he was still breathing heavily from the running. "Oh, no" - Tetrax said after he arrived. "What is it?" - Simon asked. "A big swarm of airborne monsters are flying towards the ship. Alert everyone!" - he said. "Quickly!" "Oh, all this running " - Simon sighed and set off. Tetrax said through the speaker: "Danger! Hostiles incoming towards the ship. Everyone, get ready! This is gonna be rough!"  
People on the ship (there were not that much, around 60) got alarmed. They pulled their long-range weapons out and looked around.  
"They are coming from the west!" - Tetrax shouted. All of the people tuned to the west side of the ship. Soon the monsters came into view. There were a lot of them. There were even some forms of monsters never seen before, like a big Fusion amalgamation of different animal type pieces. There were several Fusions flying there too. The horde stopped. A Fusion flied forward - Fusion Demongo. "Lord Fuse is merciful" - he said in his squeaky, nasty voice. "Surrender yourselves to my mastah and your death will be quick". "Not much mercy right there. He thinks that we lost all hope, that we are weak. We are a great pain in the ass for Fuse, and he wants us finished. But we'll show him. We'll show Fuse what we're made out of." - Tetrax thought. Fusion Demongo opened his mouth to say something else, but before he could say anything Tetrax shot a shard of his crystals at his head. The head blew up instantly. "What kind of a Fusion was that? He didn't even drop a Nano!" - Tetrax and probably some other people too thought that. But before he could process it the big swarm attacked. It was a total nightmare. Only a couple of the hundred monsters were shot down before they reached the ship. After that, it was chaos. Tetrax was shooting them left and right, piercing them with his diamonds. Then he constructed slides and ran up, jumped and sliced the monsters mid-air. The others weren't doing so well. Their weapons didn't seem much effective against the monsters. Some of the monsters grabbed people and flew out of sight. The Fusions were coordinating the monsters. Some of the monsters, led by Fusion Numbuh Two, started disassembling the ship so that it would crash. "Target that Fusion!" - somebody shouted. "He's right!"  
"Everybody shoot the Fusions! They are coordinating the monsters! They go down, we'll be able to take the monsters out much more easily!" - Tetrax shouted too. People were now more organised with their attacks. The shots were bow coordinated towards specific points, and the monsters retreated so that they would protect the Fusions. The battle got 1% easier. People were shooting down the Fusions. Some of them dissolved into Fusion Matter. The monsters, half of them now leaderless, were flying around chaotically. But this made the battle harder. The chaotic monsters now would attack randomly, which meant that you had to be extra careful - you wouldn't see them coming. Some of the people were now terrified. They fled from the battlefield. They ran and jumped down from the ship. This was a bad decision, as the monsters from under the ship got them mid-air. Some of them who were clever or lucky enough to still have their weapon with them, and they shot or stabbed the monsters' legs, and they fell down. They probably wouldn't survive on their own anyway. "We should get the monsters under the ship!" - Tetrax thought, but there were too many monsters up here. They were fighting a losing battle. The ship started to descend. "Damn it!" - Tetrax thought. "They managed to get the ship down! It's gonna crash!"  
The monsters were still attacking. Chephapholods, Fusionflies, Horrordactyles, Great Shellworms and other flying monsters were swooping down, spitting Fusion Matter, hitting and grabbing people. "Why are they grabbing these poor people anyway?" - Tetax and others thought. The ship was now falling at high speed. "Everybody, RUN!" - Tetrax shouted. It was good for him to say, he would build a platform and easily survive. People ran towards the edge of the ship and ran. Their DexLabs shoes protected them from fall damage, but not so much from explosion damage. Some of the people weren't lucky enough, they didn't make it to the edge fast enough. In a moment there was a big explosion, which barely missed the people who jumped.  
The monsters were scattering. The Fusion Matter that used to be Fusions restored into Fusions again because nobody collected the Nanos. They ran too. "Why are they running?" - one of the survivors said. "Isn't it easy to finish us off?"  
"Their job is done. Lord Fuse tasked them to crash the ship. They succeeded. Without the ship, we will somehow die eventually. Some monsters will finish us off. That's what they think anyway. They don't want to waste forces on us." - Tetrax said pessimistically. "Well, we can't give up now!" - Simon said. "We can use that to our advantage! Fuse won't see us coming!" "Dude, there's no point. Tetrax is right. We're as good as dead."  
"No, man, we will survive! Did Samurai Jack give up, after all those years? Anyone of us would have commited suicide then, but Jack found his sword and defeated Aku! Did Ben Tennyson give up after the Earth was invaded by the Incursions? Did the Powerpuff girls give up when Dr Animo and Mojo Jojo teamed up and invaded the world? NO! And neither will we! We're the only ones who can kick Fuse himself from this planet, no one else knows that the Darklands still exist! If we don't retake Darklands, the earth is as good as dead!"  
This inspirational speech... didn't really inspire anyone. "Yeah, but we are no Samurai Jack or Ben Tennyson. We aren't superheroes or samurais or aliens." - somebody from the small crowd said. (Tetrax coughed)  
"Listen, if what Simon is saying is true, we will survive. If it isn't, we won't. If we stay here, we die. It's as simple as that." - he said. "Don't know about you, guys, but I'd rather survive."  
"Yeah, me too!"  
"Same here!"  
"What she said!"  
People were getting their battle spirit back, but some of them were still pessimistic. "It's no point, we're still gonna die" - some of them were saying. "SO WHAT?!" - Simon shouted impatiently. "I WOULD RATHER DIE FIGHTING THAN GIVE UP LIKE THIS! If we are gonna die then let's at least be the biggest pain in Fuse's ass as we can be! If you still wanna die like this, go, do what you want. Surrender to some Fusion and turn up monster food. Us, sane people will go and try to survive here, let's see what you will do without us!"  
"Alright, but chill out, dude. Anyway, don't act like I didn't tell you so when we get attacked."  
"Alright, I can see that we all came to an agreement." - Tetrax said. "We need to regroup and build a camp. I can at least do- hmph, this" - he erected giant crystals from the ground all around them (so there still would be a lot of space for them). "This will protect all of us while we are like this. Do you guys need air cover?" - he asked. "Yeah, we'd better be as protected as we can." - someone said and Tetrax made a roof out of all of these diamonds.  
"Whoa, man, I'm claustrophobic, open a door or something!"  
"Yeah we'd better need a way out of here."  
"No problem - Tetrax said, and a small part of the diamonds went down so that there would be space for 3 people at the same time to enter.  
"Alright. Now we gotta get a plan of what we're doing. And rules for our new lifestyle" - said Tetrax.

They didn't know this, but Cheese was on the ship too. When he saw people jumping from the ship, he did it too. Not for fun, like he usually would have done, but he got a sense of danger and ran with the others. He survived and started wandering around nearby.

 **End of chapter 30.**

 **Hey guys, how's it going? Wow, I think this is the first time I actually published a chapter on the set date.**

 **Anyway, here's the new chapter. Things took a dark turn for Tetrax and everyone else, huh? They will survive, don't worry. Or at least, try to.**

 **I was intending for this chapter to be about Alice, but then squeezed in a chapter about the crew aboard Mandark's ship. I just realized that this was originally intended to be about the people in Darklands in general, but then I was focusing on the main characters too much. Anyway, expect more chapters like this, about Tetrax's crew.**

 **It is good to see that you all have been KILLIN' it with the views. I got like... 100 views for April. Well, let's see how we do in May.**


End file.
